The Red Valkyrie
by Lamda1100
Summary: New Killings plague the small town of Bon Temps and Sookie and Bill must turn once again to the Sheriff of area 5. What Eric doesn't know that in the process of investigation, he will confront a face from his past and rekindle a violent romance. Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

Please read and review! A struggling writer will thank you for it!! This is based off of the Eric from the TV series and paired with an original character of mine. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the books or the TV series. I make no profit from this whatsoever.

"I don't understand Bill...why are we going all the way to South Carolina? What or who is there that can help us?

Bill and Sookie were driving along the interstate just after sundown. They had already left the familiar streets on Bon Temps and the vampire was pushing the speed limit as much as he could to get to there destination as quick as possible. It had been three short months since Maryanne had been defeated and now new murders plagued the sleepy Louisiana town. Bodies had been ripped limb from limb and been left in tree tops. Bill surmised it might be the work of werewolves but the local pack had all there members accounted for so this was something else entirely. After exhaustive research they hit a dead end and were forced to contact the sheriff after two vampires had been savagely mauled. Eric had been none too pleased that they waited till two of his people had been attacked before informing him of the situation. He ordered Bill to take himself and Sookie to Orange beach SC immediately and wait for him to arrive. He said no more to them and ordered Pam to throw them out of his office which she did none too graciously.

"I don't know Sookie. Eric has never been forth coming with his intentions or plans to others. Which is why it surprised me that he made such an open play for you when he did. That is not like him at all."

"God don't remind me. I am still so mad at him for that stunt he pulled." She sat back in her seat and shuddered biting her pink lipsticked lip. She had still been having very intense dreams about Eric and they had been happening more and more frequently. It was becoming harder and harder to deny the overwhelming attraction she felt towards him now. Even as he had been chastising her and Bill she was captivated by his icy blue eyes and his deep ever so slightly accented voice. She loved bill with all her heart but this growing lust she felt for Eric was beginning to drive her insane. She shivered despite the warm night and rubbed her arms. She was wearing a sleeveless green camisole and white shorts. Typical Bon Temps attire but the thoughts and emotions she had been wrestling with left her bereft of her warmth. Bill noticed her lost in her thoughts again and the almost panicked look on her face, it had not escaped his attentions that she had been troubled by something serious since Dallas. He reached over and took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Sookie. We will see this through like we always do and be the stronger for it." He kissed her hand and continued to hold it as they drove into the night.

Two days later they were in Orange Beach and were checking into the Hotel Alucard. It was three hours before dawn and as the lady at the front desk handed them their room keys, a familiar voice echoed behind them.

"Did you two have a nice trip?" Eric asked dryly. He stood a few feet away wearing black pants and a matching sports jacket over a red silk shirt. The whole outfit screamed tailor made but he wore them with the casualness of a pair of ratty jeans and a t shirt.

"We did but sleeping in a trunk was not as pleasant as you may think. We are tired and would like to retire for the day. " Bill said with barely concealed malice. Eric, as part of the punishment, made them make their own arrangements to travel and spend their own hard earned money for this trip. It was that or something far worse.

"Fine. You go rest. Sookie, come with me, we have some details to discuss." He motioned for her to move into the bar with him, fixating on her face with a charming smile. Eric knew well that she had been dreaming about him and he could pick up on a slight arousal now whenever he approached. It would only be a matter of time before Sookie was his.

"You know I suddenly feel a spring of energy Eric. I think I will join you." Bill said not waiting for Sookie's reply and taking her hand again to lead her to the bar. Eric gave a snort of laughter and shrugged taking a seat in one of the many black upholstered chairs in the bar.

"Alright....we will sleep today and tonight we meet at the entrance to the Foot Gate Pier. There we will be taken to an undisclosed location to meet the Lupa."

"The Lupa? She is here? In South Carolina? I thought she never left Scotland." Bill asked anxiously. Sookie looked curiously at Bill, he was worried and almost panicking now. Was the Lupa an enemy of his she wondered to herself.

"Yes Bill. The Lupa is here and she remembers your involvement with the pack in New York 45 years ago. You were such a bad boy." Eric said with a malicious grin.

Bill said nothing and merely glared into the distance, his jaw flexing in aggravation and hatred of his sheriff. He was not ready to tell Sookie of his wilder days as a younger vampire...the things he did would certainly turn her against him and he simply could not have that. Eric leaned forward and looked at them both making his final move.

"Long and short Bill, Its not my place to tell Sookie of your indiscretions but I am sure she is burning with curiosity among other things. Also, The Lupa has forbidden you to attend the meeting so you will remain here while Sookie and I attend."

Bill stood up quickly glaring down at his sheriff almost to the brink of striking him. His fist was already raised and shaking as he fought to control his actions. Sookie was whispering for Bill to stop and Eric simply smiled up at him from his chair not even flinching. In a fight Bill would have been little more then a nuisance for the 1000 year old vampire and he rather hoped Bill would strike because if he did it would give Eric ever excuse to execute him. Bill finally mastered his anger and sat back down next to Sookie when Eric spoke again.

"Its touching Bill that you care so much for her so I assure you she will never leave my side and while there she will be completely protected."

"How generous and kind of you sheriff, " Bill said with thinly veiled rage." But I prefer an alternative. I am allowed to have someone go in my place and my choice for that has already arrived." Bill turned around and motioned for someone to come over then sat back smiling like he had just swallowed a canary. Sookie by this time had had enough.

"Now you both just wait a damn minute! Y'all are talkin about me like I am not even here or that I have no say in this and I most certainly do!"

"Aww calm down Sook. It's not gonna be that bad."

Sookie turned around in shook and found herself boss Sam Merlotte. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a worn out tan coat. He looked out of place here but he was a man with a purpose and he didn't really care.

Eric was somewhat in disbelief that Bill would have chosen this shape shifter to be Sookie's protector in this meeting. It was truly laughable. Sam Merlotte was an intelligent man and resourceful but in the end he posed little to no threat to Eric if he decided to take what he wanted.

"Alright. I will make the necessary arrangements. This ought to be fun." Eric got up smoothly and walked with his usual grace and swagger to the phone.

Sam sat down next to Sookie and nodded his head at Bill.

"Don't worry Sookie, I am not here to run the show. Just here to keep an eye on you and make sure Eric stays a respectable distance. Judging from Bill told me I wouldn't be surprised if he tired something the next few nights."

Sookie was still mad at everyone because it seemed like everyone had her best interests at heart but she was perfectly capable of deciding for herself. She nodded her head at Sam though because he was probably right. With Bill out of the meeting that gave Eric plenty of time to try something with her. And she very resolutely ignored the part of her that wanted him to. The arrangements were made and everyone retired for the day and Bill and Sookie stayed up till dawn talking.

"So....I really don't know much about Werewolves Bill. What should I expect?" They were laying in the king sized bed cuddled together now.

"Well....they are pack people. They live in large groups and communities. They are typically more violent then most people. They have a propensity for nudity as well. Don't be surprised to see naked people running all over the place. Its natural to them. They are territorial. Fiercely so. They are also ruled by traditions and their own set of rules. Most disputes are settled by combat. Fights for positions in various packs, disputes over mates and all that. They are very proud and to those that see the way they live, Werewolves make no apologies for who and what they are."

"Wow..you know a lot about them. What did Eric mean? About you and the Lupa?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"I was.....intemperate in my youth. I made some silly mistakes and it led to some problems. I never met the Lupa but a blood hunt was issued against me. As far as I know its still in effect. Meaning I am a target to most wolves in this area if I stray into their territory. Right now we are in vampire territory so I am safe. No need to worry about me." He brushed a lock of light blonde hair out of her eyes and smiled before continuing. "Werewolves are actually in many ways the exact opposites of vampires. They can walk in daylight and prefer to do so while we live in darkness. They are actually alive and warm while we are dead and cold. The only things we have in common are our weakness to Silver and they are also immortal. Not the same way we are though. Werewolves metabolism are so high that they barely age at all. A person could be bitten and transformed into a wolf 500 years ago at the age of 25, that person, in that 500 years, will maybe age a year or two and that's all. The high metabolism means they have to eat frequently and all their drives are....heightened. Sexually and otherwise. Some fools actually seek intercourse with Werewolves the way some seek it with vampires. Its more difficult though because Were creatures are still unknown to most and considered a myth." Bill's eyes got a far away look and his memory briefly flashed on a hot summer night in Europe. He remembered very little except a small brown haired woman who partially transformed and the frenzied love making they had under the full moon. He shook his head and smiled reassuringly at Sookie. Bill certainly wasn't going to tell her about that fiasco. He laid down taking her into his arms and both fell asleep for the day. When she woke she dressed in a pair of white jean shorts and a blue tank top and her best running shoes just in case. She was just kissing Bill good bye when Sam knocked at the door asking for if Sookie was ready. She answered the door and smiled at her employer. Bill looked at Sam Merlotte and shook his hand.

"Please keep a sharp eye on Sookie for me Sam. Eric is up to something. I know you and I have had our problems in the past but trust me you do not want Eric to have control over Sookie."

"I know that. But I am not here for you either Bill. I am here for her. That's all." Sam said with his usual honesty. Bill nodded his head thinking that would have to be enough. Sookie let Sam open the door for her and they went on their way downstairs where Eric was waiting for them both,. He was wearing tight black jeans and a black wife beater with a dark blue button long sleeved button up shirt and black boots. Most of the females that passed him gave him long lingering glances of desire and so did some of the men. Eric watched Sookie intently as she stepped out of the elevator and approached with Sam. He paid the shape shifter very little mind and gave Sookie a little smile.

"Well don't you look good enough to eat. Now go back upstairs and shower that cloying perfume you wear off." He ordered.

"Excuse me??" Sookie began indignantly but Eric interrupted her not wanting to waste anymore time then necessary.

"We are about to deal with Werewolves...these people put my sense of smell to shame and I could smell you before you got off the elevator. You go near a pack smelling like that you will offend them and we do not want that. Now go upstairs and shower again with plain water and if you need my assistance please do not hesitate to say so." He moved towards her very quickly and stood with his face hovering above hers smiling the whole time.

"Hey...back off Eric." Sam said warningly. Sookie was pissed now and said the first stupid thing that came to her mind.

"You know what Eric? Godric would be ashamed of you!" She yelled getting in his face. Eric's smile faded and backed off as a fresh would was opened again and made to bleed. The loss of Godric still weighed heavily on him though he tried to keep it deep inside. Sookie saw the look of pain and grief flicker in his icy blue eyes and immediately regretted her hasty words.

"Oh god Eric..I am so.."

"Get out of my sight now breather." He whispered menacingly then walked out to the waiting car. Sam put an arm around Sookie and led her back to her room so she could get the perfume off. Sookie was very shaken now because Eric had never spoken to her like that before and for some reason she felt hurt by it. She showered quickly wondering how she was going to apologize to Eric then ran downstairs. The car was gone and Sam was sitting in a chair by the entrance and when he spotted her he got up and walked towards her.

"Eric left in the first car and arranged for a second one to take us to the meeting place. I think you may have taken care of your problems with him going after you now. He was pissed." He said with a grin.

"No Sam. What I said to him was completely out of line."

"So what? He was way out of line too."

"Same Merlotte, two wrongs don't make a right. If I can't keep a civil tongue in my head then how can I expect him too?"

"Jesus Sookie...do you always have to think like that?" Sam said taking her arm and leading her to the car.

"Yes I do and watch the J word will you?"

They rode in relative peace for about 45 minutes just discussing Bon Temps weather and the latest gossip. When the car stopped they were near the beach because Sookie could smell the salty Atlantic ocean. Eric was leaning against a tree and so far he was the only other person there. Sookie walked up behind him quietly and began to speak.

"Eric I know you don't want to hear me right now and I don't blame you. What I said was so mean and terrible and I feel just awful. I am so sorry. I am sure Godric thought very highly of you."

Eric didn't say anything as she spoke and continued to stare straight ahead. He turned his head sharply to the left and his keen eyes picked up movement in the trees. Sure enough 8 people all dressed in very little came forward and walked towards them.

"Keep your mind open. I want to know what they are thinking. The younger ones shouldn't be difficult to read but the older ones might require more effort." He said quietly. Sookie swallowed hard and nodded her head trying to pretend that Eric being upset with her didn't bother her. Eric turned and motioned for Sam to come forward then blurred towards Sookie and softly kissed her on the cheek. He walked forward onto the sand to meet the group and Sam and Sookie hurried to catch up to him. Sookie was now flushed and trying to calm her nerves from the simple kiss the Nordic vampire gave her. They approached and Eric motioned for them to stop a few feet away from the group then spoke in a loud commanding voice.

"I am Eric Northman. Sheriff of Sector 5 for the Vampires. I have come to parlay with the Lupa."

A short man with a deep tan came forward. He only wore a pair of jogging pants and his head was shaved. His eyes were Asian but his features said something else.

"Eric Northman. I am Valdis, First Alpha under the Lupa. Make your petition vampire."

"My petition is for the lupa and no one else Valdis. We made an agreement to see her. No challenges need be issued by you or anyone." Eric said calmly.

Valdis stared at Eric for a few moments with a less then friendly look on his face. Valdis didn't like it but his Lupa had ordered it. He looked to Sam and sniffed the air.

"A shape shifter? How quaint." Valdis said with a chuckle. He took a step forward and looked directly at Sookie sniffing the air around her. Bill told her this was common so she stayed still for a moment then offered her wrist so he could lick her. Bill told her this would be seen as very polite to them so she decided to get on their good side. She was amazed by them really. Their thoughts were so primitive and animal like yet in all that primal thickness there was still some human thought as well it was just hard to figure it out. Valdis looked at her in surprise when she offered her wrist and took it with a smile. He licked the inside of her wrist slowly while Eric and Sam watched intently to make sure of no foul play. Valdis looked up at her in shock.

"I know....I taste different. Believe me I get that from everyone I know." Sookie said knowing that would be Valdis's comment.

"You bring a telepath among us Eric Northman? It makes little difference but the Lupa will be told of this...individual and her abilities. Come. Lets not keep her waiting." He turned suddenly and all of them started to head for the trees again taking Eric, Sookie and Sam with them. It was a long walk of two hours and finally they emerged into a field. There were torches and fires in the distance and when they got to the large gathering there was a deep depression in the earth and in the huge dirt pit where two naked men sweating and rapidly punching each other. Several people were yelling and cheering the fighters on. After a few moments the two combatants began to shift into wolf form and continued to pound on each other. Pretty soon the fight was over when the sandy haired wolf drove his fist through the brown haired wolf's chest and ripped out his heart in a gush of blood and chunks of meat and bone. Sookie was horrified and Sam looked pale. Eric merely gave his trademark grin and watched as if he was looking at an unremarkable painting. Valdis waited till two lower pack members cleared away the bodily remains then motioned for Eric to go into the pit.

"After you vampire. The Lupa is waiting." He said with an evil grin.

Eric, still smiling jumped gracefully into the pit and landed easily on his feet. Once he landed he heard a low menacing growl coming from a now visible entrance to a small cave or tunnel. Someone was standing in the shadows on the entrance and the scent he was getting was strangely familiar like a dream just out of reach. He heard the growl again and quickly prepared himself for a fight.

"You always did have remarkable balls Eric but do you really think you could face me down and win?" The person standing in the shadows came forward and a woman with dark vibrant red hair could now be seen. She wore tight black leggings and a sports bra and was barefoot. She had an athletic figure with a hint of voluptuousness that would have made any dancer envious. Her skin was pale and clear with no freckles that usually came with shocking red hair like hers. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and she had an aura about her that made the air go still. Many of the people their went down on all fours and bowed their heads. There was no question now that this was the mysterious Lupa that everyone had heard of but no one had seen till now. Sookie gasped as she tried to read her thoughts and found that her thoughts literally shimmered with heat in her head. They were so animal yet intelligent and she used a language that Sookie recognized as Eric's native tongue but did not understand. The Lupa stared Eric down and gave a small smile herself then said something softly in Nordic. What surprised Sookie the most was Eric's reaction to her. He was quite literally dumbstruck and in awe of the sight of her.

"I..I thought you were dead." He said in Nordic.

"No. That was wishful thinking on your part Eric. I am very much alive and thriving no thanks to you." She responded bitterly. She gave an animalistic roar and ran towards him almost quicker then the eye could see. Eric barely had time to put his arms out and brace himself as she crashed into him. He threw her over his head and she rolled to a crouch a few feet away. Her fingers where now wicked looking claws and her teeth were extended like wolf fangs. Her eyes had gone yellow and now looked like the predatory creature she was. Eric extended his fangs and ripped off his button up shirt now that it was torn and circled the Lupa. They still spoke in their native tongue to each other.

"Really Freya, this is pointless. You may match me in strength but I am quicker. Besides...We have so much to catch up on now." His tone was sarcastic but calmer now that he got used to the unusual situation.

Freya stood up then looked to her people around her as they chanted her name and yelled for blood. Sookie held onto Sam for dear life as she watched Eric stand off against the female werewolf.

"What do you want here Northman?" She asked still speaking ancient Nordic.

"My people are getting killed by something that kills like a Werewolf. The local pack denies involvement."

"So? It's a rogue pack. Surely you don't need my help for that?"

"Unless this rogue pack has learned to fly I highly doubt it. Someone or something is trying to frame your kind and start a war between us."

Freya narrowed her eyes considering what he said. "Some would say a war has already begun. Attacks have been made on both sides. What do you propose to offer for our help? Right now I am not inclined to take anything from you vampire." She now switched to English so everyone could understand.

"The local pack near my territory is small and confined. I offer the thirty miles of woodland at the southern edge of my territory. I will concede this land to them. Now. What do you offer?" Eric now also spoke English and he could not help it as his eyes traveled slowly up and down her familiar curves. It had been 500 years since he last saw her and then they had fought viciously. 20 years after that he leaned she had been trapped in a castle fire and died. A loss he mourned deeply at the time.

"You will have safe passage through all my territory for the remainder of this investigation." She pointed to a black haired man in his mid twenties standing at the edge of the pit and motioned him to come to her. He jumped down and gave a snarl to Eric as he passed by then knelt before his Lupa. She put her hand on the scruff of his neck before speaking.

"This is Joesph. He made the unfortunate mistake of defying one of my orders and now his territory in the city of Shreveport is forfeit. I will concede it to you Eric as part of our pact."

"Agreed."

Freya tightened her grip of Joseph and flung him with ease into the crowd nodding her head. "Done."

"I suppose that concludes our affairs here in this ring."

"Not quite Eric." She said menacingly. She suddenly rounded on him and landed a punch on him that sent Eric to the ground spitting up blood. Freya took a handful of his thick blonde hair and yanked his head back hard whispering in his ear.

"I can only hope I shattered one of your fangs you fucker. That's for dislocating my jaw last time we met. Now we're done."


	2. Chapter 2

Freya stood up and walked away smiling and as Eric stood he spoke in Nordic again.

"Why do you still fight me my Valkyrie?" He said softly.

Freya's face tightened when he called her Valkyrie and Valdis called for her to stop but it was already too late. As usual the vampire has goaded her into a fight. Valdis knew that Eric said that on purpose to provoke her.

"Dammit!" He said vehemently.

"Does this mean the treaty is off?" Sam asked anxiously.

"No. it just means the Lupa is being a fool. That vampire has been provoking her for centuries."

"So they are like old enemies?"

Valdis turned his head and fixed Sam with a yellowed eyed stare. "That's one way of putting it I suppose but asking to many questions is a very bad idea."

In the pit both Eric and Freya's fists where flying. It was no gentle dance of moves like one would see in movies. This was two people trying to beat each other to a bloody pulp and neither were to concerned about the rules of sportsman ship. The fight went on on, one injury would be inflicted then healed quickly, some chanted Freya's name while others called for Eric. Finally Eric's speed got the best of her and he grabbed her head in his arm and started to slowly pull. If he kept going he would eventually rip her head off. Part of him was sorely tempted but then that would mean him, Sookie and Sam would be killed instantly. Putting his mouth close to her ear he whispered in his native tongue.

"Drop and roll me over your head."

Freya being the stubborn bitch she was was still trying to use brute strength to remove his arm from her neck. Eric gave a growl and yanked her so the skin on her neck stretched painfully.

"Stop that. Now Duck and roll me over your head. I am about to give you your respect back."

As much as it galled Freya she knew he was right. If he defeated her it would upset her standing as the packs leader. She dropped to her knees and pulled Eric over her head and once her neck was free and before Eric could rise she brought both her fists down on his chest. She relished for a moment the sound of his sternum breaking but knew it would heal. She rose and looked down at Eric as he laid there and healed. Their eyes met and even though Eric was a bloody mess he winked at her and gave her a little smile. She gave him a snarl and walked off oblivious to the cheers and howls of victory her people gave. In their eyes, she had defeated a powerful vampire, she would be even more adored but she knew better. Even though it looked like Eric saw defeat, he would actually be the victor. She walked into the small tunnel which led to the caves her pack used for gatherings. After a respectable time had passed Eric rose and jumped out of the pit and started to brush himself off.

"We thought she might have killed you?" Sookie said horrified at the raw violence she had witnessed.

"Would you have missed me?" He asked flashing her a wide grin. Sookie was confused now. She had never seen Eric this animated before, even though he had been beaten to within an inch of his undead life he seemed..exhilarated. The truth was this was the best he had felt since Godric had died. This whole setting brought him back to his past. The centuries had passed and made him what he was today but his soul was still that of a Viking warrior. He missed the days and experiences of his living life sometimes. It was a simpler time where a man made his way by the strength of his body and skill of his sword and shield and nights were spent in revelry, drink and the body of a woman. His memory flashed to his twentieth year when he and a local king had defeated an army of roving bandits that had been plaguing the country side.

A week's worth of intense battles had giving everyone an appetite and the king made a grand feast for the heroes. The celebration was going strong and the king decided to try his luck in securing a more permanent alliance with the tall Viking prince.

"Eric...do you see that girl there? The one in the blue frock." The king asked quietly.

Eric cut a piece of meat and put it in his mouth and spied the young woman the king had pointed out. He looked on her and supposed she was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and a clear face but she looked like most of the women at the table. He kept peering at the table but not at the blonde woman. There was another there with shocking red hair pulled into a tight braid which fell down her back. She sat straight and looked to be wearing men's clothing as well but she was no more than 15 years of age. Her back was to him so he could not see her face.

The king pointed to the blonde girl again and spoke "That is my daughter, Helga. She is 17 and a good girl. Obedient and gentle and most importantly healthy and untouched as yet by men. Many have asked for her hand but to you I offer her."

Eric looked at the king and it didn't take him long to surmise what the king was after.

"I will consider your most generous offer. Tell me who is the girl next to your daughter?" He asked taking a long swallow of mead.

"That girl? Bah! She is my second daughter. Pay her no mind. She is promised to the sisterhood. I have no use for her because her temperament is evil. Her red hair is a sign devils touched her when she was born. She is a difficult child so good riddance to her. Nothing like her sister."

"No she most certainly isn't." He said smiling but not at Helga. He kept his gaze near that table hoping to get a glance at the red haired girl as she turned around.

Helga looked expectantly towards her father's table and looked Eric over. Turning to her sister she spoke in an urgent whisper.

"He is even taller then the stories said he was Freya and much bigger too."

"So? He is a man not Odin himself. I don't see what all the fuss is about. He may be more skilled then most but he has two arms and legs and a cock. He is just a man, nothing to get excited over so calm yourself." Her sister said.

"That's easy for you to say you haven't even seen him! I know father said he would give me to him and he has looked at our table. What if he expects to bed me before the ceremony? Do you think father will let him?" Helga's tone was now worried.

"Then go talk to one of the serving girls. I am sure they can tell you what to expect in a marriage bed or any other bed for that matter."

:"I almost envy you sister. It must be nice to not have to worry about these things." She took her younger sister's hand and clasped it to her chest, tears now welling in her blue eyes. "I am going to miss you so much Freya. You have been my strength ever since you could walk even though you were the younger."

Freya smiled warmly at her sister and pulled her into a warm embrace. "You will be fine Helga and will make Eric a wonderful wife I am sure."

"I hope you are right. Please, I trust your judgment tell me what you think of him. What kind of man do you think he will be to me?"

Freya sighed and turned on the bench to look to her father's table and saw Eric for the first time. The sight was not one she expected. He was indeed tall and unlike most of the men there he kept his beard very very short. His eyes were what truly caught her attention. Ice blue and intelligent. There was something in his mind that was cold and calculating. She felt he could be as dangerous as he was handsome. His eyes met and held her gaze so she quickly turned back to her place and gave her sister a grin and lied.

"I think he will be very good with you." Freya tried to eat but she had lost her appetite.

Eric looked into the dark brown eyes of the king's younger daughter and felt he had finally met a female worth his interest here. She had a fire about her that said she would fight him just to spite him. Most women of his culture were feisty but she would genuinely be a challenge. She was wise not to hold his gaze to long meaning she had wit and intelligence. Perfect. He would keep his eye on her for the evening.

Eric snapped out of his revery and followed the rest of the pack to the caves. Valdis came up beside him and snarled as he passed by. The cave was large and extensive and since guests were there large tables were set up with rough wooden benches. It was good to see Freya had not strayed far from her roots Eric thought to himself. She was now sitting on a stone throne overlooking the cave while Valdis whispered in her ear. She watched Eric with a predatory stare as he sat down. She nodded her head to one of the pack that was serving. A woman of 30 years and dressed in a bathing suit came over and gave Eric two bottles of true blood then served Sam and Sookie large chunks of cooked meat. There where no utensils and no napkins or dishes. Just the meat. Sookie looked at it in distaste and looked over at Sam seeing he wore a similar expression. Eric kept his eyes on Freya but spoke to them.

"I suggest you eat up. One, you will need your strength and two, you will offend them greatly by not eating. They usually have meat raw. They took the trouble to cook so look like you have just had a rib eye steak placed in front of you."

Sookie and Sam schooled their expressions better and Sookie spoke to Eric between the clinched teeth of her smile.

"Is this stuff safe to eat?"

"It should be and if it isn't I am sure another drink of my blood should heal you right up."

"I would rather die of salmonella thank you very much."

Sam gave a snort of laughter and started to eat his portion of meat. Valdis came down and stood next to Sookie.

"The Lupa desires to speak to you Miss Stackhouse. Immediately."

"Well...I..uhh I haven't finished my meal yet." She said politely.

"It will still be there when she has finished asking you her questions." Valdis said offering his hand to help her get up.

"You can go with him. I bargained for our safety so you will not be harmed here."

Sookie swallowed hard then took Valdis's hand and allowed him to lead her to the Lupa's throne. Freya now wore very short black shorts and a black camisole, she also looked completely healed and Sookie couldn't find a single scar on her body anywhere. She still wore no shoes and her leg was hooked over the arm of the stone chair she sat in. Freya knew about Sookie now from Valdis and watched her closely as she approached, sniffing the air. Freya had only smelled a person like Sookie once but felt she could not be like that one because they were now extinct so what was she exactly?

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am. I am Miss Sookie Stackhouse." She said extended her wrist again in greeting wearing a friendly smile. Freya smiled back and grabbed her wrist pulling Sookie towards her and giving her wrist a slow and lingering lick. She let go of Sookie's wrist then spoke.

"A pleasure to meet you too Miss Stackhouse. I honestly thought your kind didn't exist anymore."

"Telepaths you mean?"

Freya's eye narrowed for a moment then smiled again. "Good waitresses I hear are hard to come by and a rarity in these disrespectful days."

Sookie couldn't help a giggle and was immediately at ease with the other woman.

"Well I was trained by the best. Eric only brought me here because he wasn't sure about Werewolf involvement in all the goings on in Bon Temps. It's really been crazy. I asked the local pack and they had nothing to do with it and I told him that but he wanted to be sure."

"Yes. Eric has always been careful."

"You know him don't you?"

It was an odd coincidence that at the same time Sookie asked her question, Sam asked the same of Eric.

"You know her don't you? I mean you two have a serious history?"

"I know her. What makes you think I have a history with her?"

"Well because of the look on your face when you saw her and two people don't beat the ever loving shit out of each other like you two did and not have a serious past."

"It's very simple really. She is my wife."

Sookie's eyes widened in shock as what Freya had just told her sunk in. "He is your what??"

"He is my husband. I only tell you this so you understand better but this is not a fact I want you to go blabbing to everyone. You understand?"

"Yes. Yes of course."

"Please tell Eric and your companion that since it is only 4 hours till dawn we will rest here then head to Louisiana tomorrow evening when Eric awakens. You may go now."

Sookie went back to the table and found Sam staring at Eric incredulously. Freya got up and went to further into the cave becoming lost in thought and memory. Memories of a time long forgotten by others yet still vivid for her.

Freya soon got up and walked out of the hall and out of sight with out looking to Eric again. He watched her walk away and saw a figure that wasn't skinny or underfed but of someone that spent her time doing hard labor and practicing the sword. Her breasts where high and firm which spoke to her time in the saddle of a horse, her hips were muscular and full and had the beginning hint of a woman's sway. Unlike her sister, he felt Freya could actually bear good healthy children and it was high time he had a son. Freya could feel his gaze on her back as she left and went directly to the stables. Perhaps she was imagining it all. After all her sister was the marriage prospect not her. She began to brush down her black charger and calm her nerves. It was a dangerous time to be a woman she thought and it would only get worse as she got older. She heard a soft ruff behind her and saw that her night time friend had arrived as always. Most people screamed at the sight of a big black wolf but not her. Argo, as she had named him, was always kind and gentle with her and played with her as a child yet he never seemed to change. When she was four she followed him to his pack and they welcomed her like she was one of their cubs. She always had a way with animals, wild or tame it made no difference. They always accepted her like she was one of their own. She knelt in front of Argo and started to rub his ears and play with him. She liked being around animals more than people. Her mother said that when she was being born the wolves howled outside her window welcoming Freya into the world. Her father called her devil born but she tended to believe her mother. She was different but she wasn't evil. Argo ran off and Freya went back to grooming her horse. She was running the brush down the horse's back when she heard a voice cough behind her. She whirled around drawing her dagger, eyes flashing in anger and ready for a fight. The sight that greeted her was her father's guest of honor, Eric. She hesitantly sheathed her dagger and bowed to him respectfully.

"You should congratulate me. Your father has agreed to the match." Eric said. He was wearing deerskin breeches and thick winter boots but only a thin cotton shirt. He taller then her by some inches but his manner was relaxed as he sat in a patch of clean hay and looked at her.

"Congratulations my lord. My sister will make you a fine wife." She wiped her hands on a bit of cloth and went back to grooming her horse. As an after thought she turned to him and tried to do her sister a favor. "My lord, Helga is a healthy woman but please be kind to her and gentle. I am to be inducted into the sisterhood of the Valkyries but I would happily extend my skill to you if you would but grant me this one small favor on behalf of my sister."

"You speak very eloquently. You must be educated. Who made this possible for you?" He asked.

"My mother. She died three years ago but she saw to it that I was schooled well."

"Why you and not your sister?"

"I..I am not sure my lord."

Eric rose and stepped closer to her taking a lock of dark red hair in his hand and letting it run through his fingers gently. It was a bold move she felt but she kept still and kept her hand on the hilt of her dagger just in case.

"Your sister means a lot to you yes?"

"Yes she does." She looked up at him now meeting his icy eyes with her own showing she was not afraid of him at all.

"That's good to know." He finished off his mead and tossed the horn goblet away. "And I will tell Rothgar of your request for your sister."

"Rothgar? But I thought..." Suddenly it dawned on her and her fears were confirmed by the approach of her father, her sister, a priest and several men. She drew her dagger and backed up fast putting her back to the stall wall. She would not be married off without a fight.

"Lay your dagger down at once girl!" Her father shouted. "Eric has asked for you in marriage and I have consented."

"That is impossible. I am promised to the sisterhood. I will not become anyone's wife least of all his." Freya said trying to keep calm. "Why didn't you give him my sister?"

"For one very simple fact. I wanted you instead." Eric said answering her question. He stepped over to Rothgar and Helga and took the blonde girl's arm and yanked her to her knees, placing his own dagger to her small throat. "Since your sister means as much to you as you said, I am sure you will take the vows with me without trouble."

Freya looked to her sister breathing heavily with panic and rage. How could this have happened. She was so close to being free and gone from this place and begin a new life. One where she would not have to live under the lash of marriage. Helga looked at her Freya with tears running down her face but shook her head no. She knew how much joining the sisterhood meant to Freya and since she was also betrayed as well, she would lay down her life so this could not come to pass. But Freya could not do it, she could not watch her sister's throat be cut open so she lowered her dagger and did not stop when Rothgar took it from her. Eric grabbed her arm and led her in front of the priest and as the old man intoned the marriage chant, she yanked her arm from the tall man's grasp and stood as far away as possible. When he held out his hand so they would be bound together by the cord, spat in his open palm. He didn't become angry or strike her like most men would, Eric only smiled his little smile and let her be. It was her father that held her from behind and forced her hand into Eric's and the priest bound them and said the final prayer. They were now husband and wife. Eric and her father clasped arms and embraced sealing the treaty between them while Helga threw her arms around her sister's shoulders.

"I am so sorry. I wanted to warn you but they held me back. Here, take this." She pressed a small woman's dagger into Freya's palm discreetly. "Gut him for both of us sister and do not think of me. Whatever my fate I want you to be free the way you are meant to be." She kissed her younger sister's head then was pulled away crying. Freya hid the dagger under her tunic, it was not the hunting knife she was used to but she would make use of her sister's last kindness. Eric came towards her and hoisted her up onto his horse then mounted up behind her. She kept her arms in front her her so he would not feel the dagger beneath her clothes as they rode off. They rode until they reached Eric's camp on the coast the she was pulled down off the horse. It was then she began to struggle and kick, trying desperately to free herself. Eric watched her as he held fast onto her arm and dragged her to his tent, she was almost howling with rage now and looked more like a wild red haired animal then a young woman. He threw her to the ground inside his tent and she could hear the lewd comments of his men outside as he drank from a skin of wine. He tossed the wine at her then sat down on a pile of furs that was probably his bed.

"Here. Drink that. I hear wine is a good thing for a woman to have for her first time with a man."

She threw the skin at him and stood up defiantly. "You are no man. You are the fatherless son of a pig!"

"By Odin, you are a fiery one my little Valkyrie." Eric said chuckling. Most women willingly bed him, even women who were virgins spread their legs to him upon request. It was most interesting having a woman that defied him so. He was even more surprised when she was suddenly leaping at him with a small dagger aimed for his chest. He caught her in midair with his strong arms and planted her none to gently on the furs next to him. Before she could make another attempt to strike, he punched her once sending her to unconsciousness.

Freya shook herself before the memories of what happened when she awoke came to the for front. She walked to her own private area of the cave and removed her clothes and dropped her self into the small hot spring there. She let the hot water soothe away her frazzled nerves of seeing her husband again after 500 years. Eric had a definite effect on her and disliked the fact that some of that effect drew a deep sense of desire for him. She hated him with a rare passion but there was always a fine line between love and hate and where is came to Eric...the line was very thin indeed and she hated that she often crossed that line.

Eric left Sookie and Sam at the table and began to wonder around looking to see where Freya had hidden herself. Sookie turned to Sam excitedly and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"You are not going to believe what Freya just told me about her and Eric."

"Judging by the look on your face probably along the lines of what Eric told me. He told me that she was his wife." He said quietly.

"Yes! How long do you think they have been married?"

"There really isn't anyway to be sure really. I mean she could be as old as him if not older." Sam was starting to fidget uncomfortably in his seat.

"Are you OK Sam?" Sookie asked looking closely at him. His thought were very scrambled now like his brain was trying to shift.

"Yeah. I just need to get out of this cave for a few minutes."

"OK just sit tight." Sookie caught sight of one of the pack members and waved her over. " Ma'am my friend needs some air. Is it alright if we go outside?"

"Sure. The Lupa has granted you safety in our lands. So you may go where you wish. You will be safe. If you see two Were's mating I suggest you keep your distance to prevent accidents." She gave her and Sam a sly grin then walked off. Sookie led Sam outside and shivered in the night air. Sam immediately took off his jacket and put it around Sookie's shoulders.

"Wow. Your really warm Sam" She said with a grin.

"Part of the perk of being a shifter. We stay pretty toasty." He stared at the ground for a few moments before speaking again. "I am sorry about that in there. But being around Weres makes me a little out of control. Kinda like I want to run through the forest and never stop." He said chuckling. Sam looked at Sookie closely and the attraction he had always felt for her reared its head. She had two vampires vying for her attentions so he figured he really didn't stand a chance now but that didn't help alleviate his love for her. But maybe.....

"Hey...you want to try something with me?" He asked with a grin.

"What's that?" She said hesitantly.

"Wanna go for a run? It'll be fun and I always liked running with someone instead of by myself."

"Well...OK I guess." She said with a laugh then turned away from Sam as he got undressed. She turned back around when she heard his familiar bark. She smiled down at Sam the dog now brightly and started to run while Sam followed at her heels barking happily.

Eric had managed to slip deeper into the cave without being noticed and followed the tunnel to Freya's private chamber. Freya's eyes opened as she reclined in the hot spring and she lifted her head when he entered.

"What took you so long?" She asked calmly

"I wanted to make sure the others where well into their celebration so we would not be disturbed. When did you become Lupa?" He spoke in their native tongue now.

"Some 200 years ago. I fought the Lupo, Kelik and I won. The packs where a little out of sorts at first. A woman ruling alone was a little unusual for them but they soon saw that my leadership was for the best. When did you become a sheriff? I thought you felt yourself above vampire politics?" She sat up in the water and turned to face him.

Eric removed the remainder of his clothes and stepped into the hot spring with her sitting close to her, enjoying the warmth of that water and her proximity.

"I do find it tedious at times to be sure but it has had it's benefits also." His fingertips trailed along her collar bone and over her chest now as he held her brown eyes with his blue ones. Freya took his hand in her and moved it away from her body.

"You assume a little much vampire. I did not spend the last 500 years just waiting to fall back into your arms or your bed." She got out of the springs and wrapped a large towel around her body. She sat on the black fur coverlet on her bed and opened a file she got from the nearby table.

"The attacks have been sporadic but I think I can roughly pinpoint a location where they might be coming from. Oddly enough, in Europe, 9 years ago there where similar attacks but no conclusive decision was made at to who the attacks where made by. The case was closed when the attacks stopped."

Eric got out of the springs himself and grabbed a towel, drying himself off then slipping his pants back on. He could now sense Valdis sniffing around near by and was mildly annoyed.

"Valdis, I know you are here so please make yourself be seen. Last time I checked you were a Werewolf not a Were rat." Valdis padded in in his wolf form and growled menacingly at Eric.

"He really doesn't like you Eric." She patted Valdis's furry head and kept looking at the file. "I suppose you thought you were going to spend the night?"

"To the victor go the spoils." He said looking intently at her.

"Not this time. Valdis, Show our guest to his hole for the night and tuck him in." She rose from the bed and handed him the file and stood waiting for him to leave. Eric rose slowly and gathered his shirt and the file.

"Tell me, do you still have the pendant?" He asked softly

"Get. Out." Her eyes flashed to a wolfish yellow as she spoke and Valdis prepared to leap at the vampire. Eric chuckled softly at them both then left the cave for the day. Tomorrow she would be on his turf so he could wait another day. As Valdis buried him in the earth for the day and Freya pulled the blanket over her, their minds flashed to that fateful night over 1000 years ago.

Her lip was now split and bleeding and he could now do what ever he wished to her young body. He considered for a moment letting her wake to taken body but decided he would rather have her aware and awake when he took her innocence. He gently undressed her then tied her hands over her head to a near by pole and fetched a large basin of water and began to wash her body, giving her a closer inspection. She had smooth skin all over and he enjoyed running his fingers over it. He was just beginning to start on her thighs when she stirred and moved. Freya shook her head and groaned then became aware of hands on her legs. She looked down and saw a tall naked viking washing her body with a soft cloth.

"Get your hands off me now!" She said trying to kick him.

"Hush." He sat on her legs and kept going with his task till her body was moist and clean. She began to shiver in the night air so he pulled a fur over both of them and laid close to her looking into her eyes. Freya knew what was to come next so pulling what she had left of her pride she spat her words into his face.

"You will get no satisfaction from me. I will not scream. I will not cry and I will not resist you. You can use my body but my mind and soul will be far away and out of your reach so do your will. You are not worth my care." She closed her eyes and put herself in the fields near her home romping with he wolves, the only beings that ever treated her with kindness. She tried to ignore the hand that slid down over her stomach and belly then to the apex of her thighs. His hand snaked down and wormed its way between her legs so his fingers rubbed over the patch of red hair that softly covered her slit. Freya took a deep breath trying to ignore the heat growing between her legs and the tightness in her belly as he did this. He kept it up for a little while so she could get used to it then he pried her legs apart more and slid his hand lower towards her entrance. Her eyes flew open at this and she turned her head away from him. What the hell was he waiting for she thought furiously.

"Just get it over with or can you not get it up without me screaming?" She asked with a sneer.

Eric laughed out loud and reached up and untied her hands. He brought her right hand down under the blanket and put it on his hard and ready member. Her eyes widened as she had never touched a man there before.

"As you can feel Valkyrie, I could just rape you if I wished to but that is not my design ..yet." He said as he nuzzled her neck softly. The motions his hand made between her legs and his kisses to her neck where making her feel shaky and warm all over. The sensations while new were actually very pleasing which confused her. She had heard the act was painful for a woman so why did she feel pleasure now? His finger now dipped gently into her teasing the entrance. She braced herself for the pain but there was none then her hips involuntarily flexed towards his hand and a low moan escaped her mouth. Eric moved his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply, squeezing her jaw so her mouth opened to his letting his tongue play with hers. She had had soft kisses from farm boys before when she was younger but this was nothing like them. Every time his tongue moved in her mouth she could feel her sex pulsing in time with it. Freya was lost in her first haze of sexual and stopped fighting the motions her hips made and even grabbed his shoulders pulling him closer to her. Eric's finger slid deeper and deeper till he felt the soft skin of her maidenhead then slowly withdrew his hand. Freya pulled back from his kiss and looked into his blue eyes, her face was flushed a deep red and her lips were now puffy from he kiss.

"Why..why did you stop?"

Eric didn't say anything then sat up and spread her legs wide looking at her wet glistening mound. He dipped his fingers into her slit again till he found the small bud of flesh and began to gently rub it back and forth till she was writhing and mewling with pleasure. He kept this up for a while, bringing her to the point of release then stopping.

"Do you want me to stop? Do you want me to free you?" He asked softly as he lowered himself between her legs looking down at her sweat covered face.

"No..no..just please don't stop. I..I want more." Freya panted. She hated hearing herself beg like a common whore but the sensations he made her body feel could not be denied. Eric needed no more encouragement then that. He had been gentle enough with her, now she needed to become a woman. He shoved himself inside her with a hard thrust and broke her flesh. Freya gave a shrill scream trying to push and kick him off her but it was to no avail. He did not wait for her to be ready again and began to move in and out of her body at a steady but forceful pace. He lowered his lips to hers again letting his own groans of pleasure full her mouth. He enjoyed how his much larger body covered hers seeming to dominate her every move. Freya arched her back sharply trying to will the pain away still fighting to get him off of her. After a few moments the pain subsided and she began to feel things other than pain. The sensation she felt when he used his hand was there but much more intense. She felt the firm ridges of his shaft rubbing over a certain spot with in her over and over again making her chest heave in pleasure. The insides of her thighs where slick with blood and other fluids as her legs gripped his sides, she was now thrusting her hips against his trying not become undone by what she now felt inside her. Eric began thrusting harder and faster now feeling her moist core grip him tightly, surprisingly she was trying to give as good as she got. His muscles strained as he fought against his own release trying to prolong the act and relished her little shrieks of pleasure as he plunged deeper. Eric held her tight feeling her body shake violently and her sex start to convulse around him, he bit and nibbled at her neck as she threw her head back and screamed long loud and hard as she met her first climax. The sensations he felt as her body warmed and trembled sent him over the edge and after giving one last penetrating thrust he spilled his seed deep inside her body holding her close and pulling her even tighter against his pulsing manhood. He stayed in her yelling as he emptied himself completely then rolled off her breathing heavily as he laid next to her. He knew now he had picked the the right woman for a wife. Freya rolled onto her side with her back facing Eric, gasping for air and still shivering from the tremors that racked her body from when he filled her. After both of them relearned how to breath, Eric rolled her back to him and laid her head in his arm and covered her with his other, looking her up and down noting with pride at the bleeding v of her legs that she was well and truly a woman now. With a half grin on his face he spoke.

"There. Now isn't that better then the sisterhood?

Freya looked up at him and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Am I just supposed to forget that I have been forced into a marriage I didn't want and forced into your bed because you made this pleasurable for me?"

"Many women would have."

"I am not just any woman Eric. I will still fight you. I will make myself as difficult as possible, I will try to run away and you will rue the day you decided to do this to me."

"Good. I didn't choose you because I wanted a lamb in my bed. I wanted the red Valkyrie I saw the first moment I looked upon you." He tucked her close to him and laid his head down next to hers and closed his eyes. Freya didn't move instead she laid there plotting to become the most troublesome wife the gods had ever seen. She tried to shove him away from her but he was too heavy for her weakened arms to move so she gave into her exhaustion and fell asleep in his arms.

Sookie paused near a river bank and Sam the dog jumped excitedly around her then ran into in the water. Sam the human cam up and was laughing seeing Sookie now seated in the bank and taking off her shoes.

"See? It's a lot of fun."

"Yeah it is. I am glad to see you like this Sam. Ever since I found out what you are I felt you were holding too much in and that's just not healthy."

"Oh I know. Just force of habit really. A lot of people just don't understand Sook. Hell a lot of people don't want to understand." Sam began to shiver a bit in the water. "Hey Sook you mind turning away a bit. Getting a little chilly in here."

"Oh yeah. Sure." She turned her head away and listened as he got out of the water and picked up his jacket she had taken off. Sam laid it over his midsection and laid down next to Sookie. She laid down as well and they spent the next 10 minutes looking up at the stars before Sam spoke again.

"So how are things with you and Bill?"

"Oh. They could be better. He is still pretty steamed about what Eric did to me. I can't really blame him but sometimes he takes it out on me which I don't appreciate."

"So where does Eric stand in all this? I am sorry Sookie but I can tell when ever your near him...that...well ya know." he rolled on to his side to look at her.

"Bill said that was because of the blood! Trust me before that I had no attraction to him whatsoever."

"Well call me crazy Sookie but a fire can never be lit unless there was kindling there to begin with."

Sookie couldn't respond to that so she got up and brushed off her backside. "We better get back. We are gonna need rest for the trip back."

"Yep. Your right." He morphed back into a dog so he wouldn't be able to make anymore stupid comments to her. At least none she would be able to understand.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie woke just as the sun set feeling groggy and out of sorts. The sleeping bag was not the most comfortable and she had been spending to many of her nights awake and too many of her days asleep. That was not the way it was supposed to be she felt. Sam helped her gather up their belongings and prepare to leave the cave. Freya walked in wearing a black denim skirt and a matching bolero jacket with a dark blue low cut top. She wore black army boots and her red hair way pulled into a tight pony tail on top of her head. She wore no make up the night before but now she was tastefully done up and Sookie realized she changed her appearance because she was going to be out among regular people. Freya held an expensive looking phone to her ear and Valdis was checking papers over for her and putting them in a back pack for her. Eric walked in still wearing the jeans from the night before but now he wore a black sweater with them. He approached quietly to them.

"So what did you get from them last night?"

"They don't know what's going on. It's not Werewolves attacking in Bon Temps that much I am sure of now. While most of them are puzzled Freya and I think Valdis might have an idea but they are not entirely sure either." Sookie shook her head and stared at Freya again trying to make sense of her 1000 year old Werewolf thoughts but they were either to Lupine to understand or in a language she had no clue of. "Her thoughts are just too.......I don't know. It's like reading a book in a language I don't understand."

"Tell me some of the words you hear."

"Blindict Bassfard?"

"Blonde bastard." Eric said with a chuckle.

"Aww isn't that sweet Eric? She is thinking of you." Sam said with a humorless grin as he stuffed his sleeping bag back into it's casing..

"I also heard....Whilct?"

"Witch?" Eric said curiously.

"The lady I was on the phone with happens to offer her services as a witch. Anything else?" Freya was suddenly behind them with a sour grin on her face.

"Sorry." Sookie said sheepishly.

"It's alright dear. If I want my thoughts private all I have to do it this." She narrowed her eyes at Sookie and suddenly the blonde waitress was doubled over in pain as a loud piercing howl reverberated through her head. "You won't be reading anyone's mind for at least an hour now we should leave for the airport. The plane is waiting." Freya turned on her heel and walked back to Valdis who handed her her bag. Several other pack members gathered around her touching her and sniffing at her legs like they might loose her scent forever if she walked out of the cave now. Valdis suddenly threw back his head and the cave was filled with the sounds a mournful male howl. Freya took hold oh him and embraced him tightly whispering something in his ear. She detached herself from the pack with some effort and walked out of the gave beckoning Eric, Sookie and Sam to follow her. Freya hated leaving her pack, it pained her more than she could admit but leaving for Louisiana was for the good of the pack and she had to stop these killings once and for all. Freya got into the driver side of a black land jeep and started it while Sookie and Sam got into the back and Eric sat in the passenger side next to driver. She took off at less then sane speeds but kept the vehicle well under control while Sookie was shaking her head in the back seat.

"If it weren't for my head ringing right now I might be enjoying the fact I can't hear anyone right now."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Sam asked urgently.

Freya said nothing as she was still trying to shake away the feeling of loss and emptiness being away from her pack mates.

"Freya didn't do anything permanent or harmful to her. If she had that would be in direct violation of the treaty." Eric said quietly. Sam held onto Sookie, rubbing her shoulders trying to ease the discomfort while Eric watched Freya out of the corner of his eyes.

"Still hurt?" He asked in their native tongue but Freya still said nothing. "Did it hurt when you thought I had died?" He wasn't sure himself where that question had come from but it fell from his lips none the less. Freya remained silent and after a 30 minute drive they pulled into the airport. Freya flashed her ID to the girl at the front desk then waved for a flight attendant to come over.

"This is the Griegen party. Show them directly to the tarmac." The girl then turned to Freya with a smile. "Your plane if fully stocked and fueled. Your flight has been approved and as soon as you board you will be able to take off." Freya thanked the girl and led the others to her private jet. The flight attendant made sure everyone was safely seated then informed the pilot everything was good for take off. Once they were in the air, Freya unbuckled herself and went to the rear compartment and locked the door behind her. She was now starting to feel the parting sickness and while it only lasted 10 minutes...those would be 10 minutes of hell for her. She curled into a tight ball and tried very hard not to think on Eric's last question to her.

It had been a year married to the Viking Eric and it did not go as most marriages of the time did. She did not mellow as the time went on instead true to her word, Freya became worse. Three times he had to track her down after she had escaped and each time he found her, it was a fist fight to get her back. Yet each time as they destroyed everything around them in their battle, something would snap and she would find herself clinging to his body in a sweaty coupling. She spent her time resisting and challenging him but it seemed to only fuel his desire for his red haired wife even more. One night she laid in bed watching him dress for battle after yet another bout of frenzied love making. She sat up pulling the fur blanket around her body.

"Where are you going Eric?"

"There is a battle brewing in the north. King Velgaard has asked for my sword there." He said as he strapped his ax to his belt.

"There have been strange deaths there recently. Perhaps I will finally get my wish and be free of you." She said with a saucy grin. Eric gave a bark of laughter and went to her, laying down next to her.

"Perhaps when I return I will get my wish and your belly will finally be growing with my child in it." He patted her stomach and got up. "See to my affairs here while I am gone. I should not be more then three months gone." He left the tent and while most wives went out to say farewell to their husbands as they left to war, Freya merely stood in front of her and Eric's tent and watched him. He grinned and winked at her then rode off. It would be the last time she ever saw him alive.

The plane landed an hour later and Freya emerged from the back. The sickness had passed and she was herself again but still remained silent. The disembarked the plane and a Limo from Eric's club was waiting for them. Freya stared at the Fangtasia logo on the side of the vehicle and started to giggle and was still laughing when they all got in and drove to Eric's club.

"Fangtasia? Oh by Odin's beard that's great." She said cackling.

"I am surprised you have just heard about it." Eric said tolerantly watching her laugh.

"I live in South Carolina Eric. Not some back woods town in Louisiana. Besides, Keeping track of you is not my job."

Once they reached the bar Pam and Chow greeted them. The club was closed so the meeting would be held in private also on a large table were three body bags. Eric spoke quietly with Pam and Chow while Sookie looked around expectantly for Bill.

"Alright. Pam has told me there have been three more victims and they have been brought here for our inspection."

"Wait a minute...Where is Bill?" Sookie asked looking around.

"I informed him of your arrival earlier this evening but he said had company. He said he would try and be here." Pam said.

"Company? Like who?" Sookie asked mildly alarmed.

"How the hell should I know? I am not his maker or his keeper." Pam said testily.

Eric undid the zipper on the first body bag and uncovered it. Whatever Sookie was going to say next to Pam was forgotten in the horrific smell that emanated from the dead body.

"Holy Jesus fucking Christ!" Sam exclaimed. "What the hell is that?"

"Presumably whatever killed him. Left quite a marker I must admit. I take it you do not recognize the scent Sam?" Eric asked calmly despite the mutilated body and the reeking odor.

"No thank God I have never smelled that before in my life." he answered holding a handkerchief over his nose and mouth. Eric turned to Freya who was sitting as far away from the smelly corpse as possible. She met his gaze and gave a dissatisfied groan.

"Oh fuck....I hate this." Freya lowered her head and when she lifted it again, her eyes were yellow and red and her canines were elongated. She walked to the corpse with an inhuman lope and gracefully lept on top of the body and began to sniffle at the cuts and rips in the skin. After a few moments she opened her mouth wide and began to eat the left over organs and flesh of the dead man. Sookie had to turn away and thought for a moment she would throw up.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Sam asked incredulously.

"Learning how the man died." Eric answered fixing his intense gaze on his wife eating the dead man. He never really knew why but he always enjoyed watching her eat.

Freya lifted her head from the dead man's chest and shook her head in a wolf like manner. "There has never been enough of a body left for me to do this so either whatever is killing these people is getting careless or something interrupted the kill." Her voice was lower now and had a slight growl to it. She hopped off the dead man and crouched low to the floor and got a very far away look in her eyes. Images and flashes of memory raced through her head. She saw through the dead man's eyes running down a deserted sidewalk then the feeling of sharp claws in her back. She heard a grinding like rock against rock then saw the night sky as the man was rolled over onto his back. She could feel the blood flowing from the man's body in rivers then she saw two glowing red eyes and still they grinding noise filled her ears. She felt the man's chest being ripped open then darkness. Freya closed her eyes and he stomach and chest started heaving, Eric upon seeing this called for a bucket which was shoved near her. She began to regurgitate the remains of the dead man in the bucket and when she was finished she collapsed onto her side and tried to still her shaking. Sookie grabbed a few bar towels and went to the exhausted Werewolf and helped clean her up. Freya opened her yellow eyes and told her companions of what she saw. It didn't seem to strike a cord with anyone and left more questions then answers. Everyone sat down while Freya remained on the floor pondering what she saw.

"Where was this body found?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Over by Oakton bridge." Pam said.

"Hmm......" Freya got to her feet and went out the door and raced to the sight where the body was found. Eric, being curious to what she was up too, followed closely and watched her sniff around the bridge till she found the blood spattered spot she was looking for. She knelt down and started poking at a small pile of rock dust near the blood.

"Eric does this look like it came from the bridge?"

The vampire looked closely and narrowed his eyes. "No. This is from a different kind of stone and much older too."

"Where were the other bodies found?" She asked.

"Two were found near the river bank. Another was found at a construction site. The last one was found here."

"All where there is a large quantity of stone....Stone....why stone...?" She mused looking up at the stars. She was silent for a while before speaking again. "It's funny but in over 1000 years I can see how much the constellations have changed."

Eric looked up at the sky and smiled. "Yes. They have changed. We along with them I think."

"Perhaps. But then again some things never change do they?" She looked him directly in the eye as she spoke now curious as to just how much Eric had changed over the years and how much he hadn't. Eric opened his phone and dialed the club's number and told Pam that he and Freya would be investigating the sites where the victims had turned up and to provide for Sam and Sookie while they where gone. It was a slow process but at each murder scene there was the same rock dust. It had been disregarded at part of the landscape but it was in fact a clue. A clue they were not sure would lead anywhere but it was all they had. It was 3:30 am when Freya and Eric were just coming around to the back of his club and found he had unexpected guests.

"Prepare to fry you satanic blood sucking dick!" Eight men surrounded them and the one who spoke wore a Fellowship of the Sun t shirt and all where armed with silver chains and silver and wooden weaponry. "The bitch with ya is gonna get some God put in her before we send her to hell too!"

Freya and Eric stood back to back and remained calm. None of the foolish humans knew that between the two of them, eight humans where not that much of a threat.

"Friends of your Eric?" Freya asked nonchalantly

"More like mild nuisance." He answered.

"So shall we reenact Burgundy?" She asked referring to a time when they had fought similar fanatics.

"Yes...leave the same amount of survivors as well."

Freya gave a feral grin to his words and in a blur of speed she ripped the throats clean out of two of the followers nearest to her. The rest of them tried to regroup but Eric using only the strength in his hands eviscerated one then ripped the head off the other. In less than 30 seconds the fanatics numbers had been cut by half. Two ran away screaming while another threw a silver chain around Eric's neck. The last one was trying to beat Freya with a silver studded club. Freya could smell the sizzle of Eric's flesh as the silver ate at him so deciding not to waste time she grabbed the club by the studded end and winced as the silver burned her hands. In aggravation she drove the handle of the club into the top of her attacker's head smiling in pained satisfaction as his brain matter oozed out of his cracked open skull. She blurred to Eric's attacker and flung him back into a nearby wall. Eric threw off the chain and grabbed the man Freya had thrown and started to feed on him. Freya spied the other bodies strewn around the alley and fed on the fresh flesh. After they had taken their fill, both went into Eric's private rooms blood covered and flushed from the fight. Eric's neck had already healed but Freya's hands where still somewhat blistered putting her in a very bad mood.

"For fucks sake Eric. Was that your concept of security? It's a wonder you haven't been staked 10 times over by now!" She yelled as she went to the bathroom and ran cold water over her hands.

"Well at least I don't live in a hole in the ground like some people. Part of being publicly known is taking risks. Also that was not my choice but others."

"Oh don't give me that bullshit. You were the one that taught me not to let them get to your front door. Shit, I guess vampires can get Alzheimer's." She said nastily as she walked out of the bathroom and went for the door. Eric blurred to her and grabber her shoulder spinning her around to face him.

"You do not question me on the security of the house woman."

Freya threw her weight into a punch that jerked his head to the side then slammed her other fist into his sternum sending him into the far wall.

"The house? Don't you dare take that tone with me Viking. I have not lived under your roof in over 1000 years so do not presume to think that our marital status still means a damn to me!!"

Eric gave a deadly sounding snarl and launched himself off the wall and into her smashing her up against the door. Before a reaction could be made he reared his head back and sank his fangs into her throat. The rich and powerful blood of a 1000 year old Werewolf surged down him throat like wild fire making him feel even more powerful. It happened a million times with them and probably for the next 1000 years it would be the same. Eric jerked her skirt up around her hips and shoved his hand between her legs finding her throbbing clit with ease. He pulled back from her neck and smashed his bloody lips against hers, he pressed his body against her hard knowing that she preferred it rough, sure enough after a few moments the moisture was pouring over his fingers making his hand and her thighs slick. It had been over 500 years since she had felt his body on her like this and from the needy moan she gave they both knew she had deeply missed it. Her mouth opened to his and her tongue dueled with his as she wrapped her arms around him and using her strength she lifted herself up and curled her legs around his waist. Eric leaned back breaking the kiss and ripped open her top then took off his own. Her hot flesh pressed against his cold skin as he kissed her again and opened the front of his pants. He couldn't help the sounds that escaped his throat as his hard cock pressed against the hot smooth skin of her stomach. For 500 long years he thought she had been dead and gone which made Godric's death that much more painful. Before seeing Freya again, he was convinced he had lost a father and a wife. Now he had his wife back and he didn't want to let her go. For a long time he just stayed kissing her lips and neck, licking up the sweet blood from her healing wound. Freya's eyes teared up sensing the wave of longing from him and found herself just stroking his hair and whispering to him in their language. He put an arm around her and carried her to the bed and set her down kissing down her chest then to her stomach and even lower. He parted her legs, stretching them wide and gave her wet slit a long lick savoring her taste on his tongue. She arched her back sharply and pulled at his hair as she watched him trail his skillful tongue over her body. Eric licked her till she was a writhing frenzy then stood up and pulled off his pants before turning her over and pulling Freya to her hands and knees. Eric kissed along her spine and eased himself into her slowly then holding her hips as he rocked in and out of her. Freya's mouth hung open as she panted, she kept her legs spread and didn't fight it when he lost control and began using all his strength to thrust into her. Eric wrapped her in a bear hug trying to get as deep into her as he possibly could, even as he tore her flesh, even as the force of his body bruised her, she welcomed it. In over 1000 years no one else had ever made her feel this way and she was certain no one ever would either. Eric gave a shuddering moan as he spilled himself inside her this in turn made Freya scream Eric's name over and over again as she answered with her own climax. They made their own kind of love till well after dawn and Eric still held her tightly when they finally collapsed flat on the bed, his larger frame covering hers protectively. The tears Freya had been holding back spilled down her cheeks and her shoulders shook in silent sobs. Centuries of pride and fighting prevented her from saying the words but she felt the emotions sharply. Eric kissed the broken skin of her neck gently soothing her.

"Hush now Freya. Hush. I know. I know."

Freya stilled her shaking body and wiped her eyes turning in his arms to lay her head against his. Her eyes looked into his and soon both drifted off into a dreamless sleep for the day. She had seen in his ice blue eyes the same turmoil, the same pain and she knew now he felt the same for her.

When Eric woke he found Freya curled into a ball next to him, growling and twitching in her sleep. He gave a soft chuckle and went to his bathroom to shower. He came out towel drying his hair and found her awake now staring at him. He stared back and after a few moments he spoke.

"What? Still have an itch?" He asked with a smile.

Freya gave a snort of laughter then stretched. "Nope. Just wondering why you look normal. Your not pale."

"Werewolf blood does that to a vampire. I fed off you quite a bit last night so it will stay in my system longer then regular blood." He answered while he pulled on a red and black t shirt.

"I see." She sighed and looked at her now dirty clothes. She shook her head and went to Eric's closet and found a red silk button down long sleeved shirt that had tribal designs on it. She ripped the sleeves off and put it on and tied it around her waist so her midriff showed. She then found a pair of black designer jeans and ripped the legs off so they would be very short. Because Eric was larger then her she grabbed a red silk scarf she found in one of his drawers and tied it through the belt loops. The jeans hung a little low but she was still presentable. She pulled on her boots and was about to walk out the door when Eric grabbed her arm stopping her.

"You are very lucky that you look incredibly attractive like that or else I would have to take out the fact that you just ripped up $700 worth of my clothes on your lovely hide."

Freya grinned and removed his hand. "I am going to keep the scarf too. It suits me I think." She walked out and up to the club. Eric followed while calling out to Pam.

"Pam, remind me to get a padlock for my closets please."


	4. Chapter 4

When they entered the club Bill was waiting for them with Sookie. Bill nodded reluctantly to his sheriff as he walked by then looked curiously at the woman that had come up before Eric did. Sookie had told him that she was the Lupa and also Eric's wife of over 1000 years. That he had the hardest time believing. Freya was eating some pretzel sticks looking Bill over.

"You made quite a ruckus way back when Mr. Compton. The news of it reached me even in Scotland. You are aware that the Blood Hunt is still in effect?"

"Yes Ma'am. I was a different man back then and I would like to start making reparations as well." He said graciously.

"A different man? So your desire is no longer to cure your being a vampire by using and experimenting on Werewolves and their blood?"

Sookie looked at Bill horrified at what Freya had said. She might not have believed it if Freya had not thought directly of the sights and bodies strew about in a makeshift lab. Images of an old film flashed in the Lupa's head and they were of Bill taking blood from a Werewolf in half form screaming and howling for it's life.

"Lupa please. I know you are letting her see what I have done and I beg you not to do this. I am telling the truth I am a changed man and I am eternally ashamed of my actions but they are not me anymore."

"Oh believe me. I left out the juicier parts." Freya shut down her memories thinking Sookie had seen enough. The blonde waitress now stood apart from Bill shaking her head trying to find a way to forgive him for what she just saw but it escaped her.

"Bill how could you do that to them?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Sookie I...There came a time where being a vampire was just intolerable. I wasn't ready to face the sun but I wanted to be human again. I became obsessed and it let to regrettable actions. Please forgive me."

Sookie shook her head and decided to just think about something else for now. She just couldn't deal with it now. It seemed every time she became comfortable with him something new came up to shake her faith in him.

"What did you guys find at the murder scenes?" Sookie asked turning to Freya.

"Just the same rock residue at each site. Not sure if it's a clue or not but it's something to go on." Freya answered. She leaned forward and furrowed her brow thinking deeply.

"Perhaps we are looking at this in the wrong direction." Eric said thoughtfully. "Freya, how did that man taste? Apart from what killed him was there anything unusual?"

Freya thought back remembering the taste of the man's flesh when just then there was a loud series of knocks on the door.

"Hey in there! Is Sookie there? It's me Jason her brother! If Sookie is in there I need to talk to her. It's urgent!"

Pam gave a heavy sigh and looked to Eric who nodded his head to let him in. Jason came in looked around nervously before going over to hug his sister.

"Hey Sook. I am kinda running short of cash right now. Anyway you can loan me like $20?"

"This is the emergency??" Sookie asked tiredly.

"Well I kinda have this fancy..." He was about to say date but he spied Freya sitting on the bar and was immediately interested. "Well hey there! I haven't seen you in town before. Whats your name sweet thing?" He asked in a smarmy tone leaning on the bar next to her. Freya raised an eyebrow, she could smell the attraction rolling off him in waves and was not impressed. She looked to Sookie giving her a look that said get this asshole away from me now.

"I see you got all the good genes Sookie." Freya said darkly.

"Oh not at all! These are my best jeans. See? My ass is looking good in these." He turned around and wiggled his behind at her trying to show off.

"Jason for god's sake get over here." Sookie grabbed his arm and pulled her away from Freya. "Here, take this. This is $40 and that should hold you til you get paid." She shoved the money at him and tried to steer him to the door. Jason pocketed the money but was still chatty.

"Hey wait a sec. Who is she Sookie? She looks amazing!"

"She is a married woman Jason." Saying the one thing she hoped would get her horn dog brother off the trail.

"hey did you hear about Mark Goodtree? He was one of the people that died mysteriously. Guess Bon Tempts is gonna have to find another rainmaker." He opened the door and prepared to leave but in an instant Eric was at his side and pulling him back in.

"What do you mean by rainmaker?"

"Well....When ever there was a drought. Goodtree would do a rain dance and make the rain come. He was an Indian you see. It was just a story though, I am sure there nothing to it." Jason said nervously.

"What about Missy Ann Solier? Do you know anything about her?"

"Other than being a mean old drunk woman? Yeah I heard when she was younger people used to say she could start fires with her mind. That's why she became a drunk or at least that's what people said."

Eric let go of Jason and walked over to Freya. "Now tell me about the one you devoured."

"Come to think of it he tasted a little off. He might have been psychic."

I think I may be beginning to see.....These creatures are only attacking people born with special abilities." He stared at Freya while she began to piece the same theory together in her head that he just had.

"Odin's Cock!!!! I thought they were extinct!" She exclaimed jumping off the bar. She immediately switched to Nordic as she continued. "I thought the vampire king in England had all of them destroyed?"

"He did. But it appears some of them may have survived and someone is now trying to fully revive them."

"It all makes sense now. The stone powder, the killings, everything." Freya began to pace back and forth now panicked. What they faced was something that scared both wolf kind and vampire alike.

"What the hell are you two talking about? What is extinct?" Bill asked disliking being in the dark. From what it sounded like, people with special were at risk meaning so was Sookie.

Eric sat in his throne and sighed deeply. "Gargoyles."

"What? Those are just a myth!" Bill exclaimed.

"No. They aren't. 1500 years ago the entire world was plagued by them. The first vampire kings and queens of Europe banned together with the Werewolves to eliminate them. It took them years to find where they rested but we finally did. Castle after castle fell in fire and destruction as they killed them. Until now everyone thought they had all been destroyed."

"Where do they come from?" Sookie asked.

"No one really knows for sure. Some say witches created them out of dragons. Some say they were a mutation of the vampire." Freya answered. "They are almost impossible to kill unless they are in stone form. They can devour vampire and wolf kind and they have the ability to raise terror and panic in mortals. The more they eat the stronger they become and they have an appetite for gifted people."

"The ones that have been killing are either very young or haven't eaten enough yet to stabilize their form." Eric finished.

"Whats going on?" Jason asked looking around. "Do I need to go bad ass on something again? Cause I still have my nail gun ready to go!"

"Someone shut him up before I start feeling hungry!" Freya said impatiently.

"Jason be still will you." Sookie said quietly.

Freya and Eric began staring at Sookie thoughtfully so Bill stepped in front of her, a horrifying thought came to his mind and he knew it had occurred to the others by now.

"What?" Sookie asked becoming alarmed.

"If we got a fresh enough scent could you track them?" Eric asked looking to Freya.

"Yes. I could track them. They have a distinct smell to them." Freya said still staring at Sookie.

"Bill....We need Sookie for this. It's the only way and this threat needs to be put down before it gets out of hand." Eric said as if the decision had already been made.

"NO!!! I will not allow you to use her as bait. She is mine and therefor I have the right to deny anyone to use her in such a manor. If you want my decision over thrown you would have to go before Sophie-Anne and that will take time. Time, from what you are telling me, we have precious little of so I suggest you think of a different plan."

"Bill I am getting very tired of your constant defiance..."

"Eric, it's alright. It's his choice. We can find another way." Freya said calmly. "I am going to go outside and see if I can maybe pick up a stray scent to follow. Perhaps Bill here would find it in his undead ticker to maybe help me with that."

"Yes. Of course." Bill said relaxing. It seemed Freya had an influence over Eric and she was proving to be more reasonable so he would cooperate with her more readily then his sheriff. Eric looked warningly at Freya but she shook her head and smiled. Both she and Bill went outside and she immediately told bill to follow her. She didn't stop till they were at the newly acquired territory for the local pack. Once she stopped she gave a loud piercing howl that seemed to fill the nigh air and out of the shadows several Werewolves came out and circled them.

"Secure the vampire now." She said with an evil grin. Three large males blurred forward and shoved Bill to the ground holding him down.

"What the hell is this?!" He yelled.

"This? This is leverage. I didn't think Eric had told you that he conceded this land to the local pack so since you so obediently trudged into our turf....the blood hunt can now be satisfied." She pulled out her phone from her back pocket and dialed Eric's cell. "Come to the clearing. Bring Sookie." She hung up and they only had to wait 10 minutes before Eric showed up dragging Sookie behind him.

"Sookie. Your boyfriend here has strayed into our territory so I felt you should be here for his execution." She nodded to the largest of the males holding him down. "Chew off his left leg. Do it slowly." The brown haired man morphed his mouth so it became a wolf like maw of sharp teeth and bit into Bill's leg and started chewing. Bill started to scream as the sensations traveled up his leg.

"NO please god no!!" Sookie screamed as she tried to pull herself from Eric's grasp but could not break free to go to her vampire lover.

"You don't seem to understand Sookie. He is paying for his crimes. You saw in my mind what he did,. This is our justice." Freya said looking directly at her, a smile never leaving her lips. Eric watched his wife silently, a swelling of pride in his undead heart rose as he watched her work in perfect concert with his intentions. He felt a swelling of a different kind as Freya told a thickly muscled salt and pepper haired man to start on chewing off Bill's arm.

"No!! wait!! Is there something I can do in Lew of his punishment?" Sookie asked in a panic now.

Freya raised her hand to the others signaling them to stop.

"What do you propose Miss Stackhouse?"

"I will do whatever you ask to help catch the Gargoyles."

"That's a very temporary action for a Blood hunt that is 45 years old."

"Well...I don't have anything else to offer!! Please! Don't do this! Don't be like Eric!!" She winced as Eric gripped her wrist more tightly, almost crushing the bones.

"Don't be like Eric?" Freya laughed and grabbed Sookie's chin pulling her face close. "You have no idea what I am capable of. In your best dreams I am 10 times worse then Eric. You will owe me three boons. If you even think of reneging on those I will call a Blood hunt on you and there will be no where you can hide!" She pulled the males off Bill and grabbed a chunk of his thigh muscle and pulled it out. She began spilling the blood around and smeared it on a now crying Sookie.

"Now, You three go back home. Eric make yourself scarce. Sookie, You stay still and wait for them to appear." Freya backed off and closed her eyes. She quickly transformed in to a large female red wolf and loped off into the trees to wait. Eric lept into the trees leaving Sookie to kneel next to Bill.

"Oh god I am so sorry Bill! I should have just told them I would help them from the start." She said sobbing.

"No! Never give into them. The minute you start, they own you." He gasped trying not to move to much. Sookie gave him her wrist trying to get him to bite it so he would heal.

"No. You are going to need all your strength. I will be alright."

"I never thought she would do that. Every time I tried to read her I felt her hate for him in her thoughts. I don't understand!"

"Both of them come from a different time and place. They are alike. Evil and ruthless."

Eric sat in a tree and used his keen eyesight to find a red wolf crouch in a nearby bush. She sat still and unmoving except for her black nose quivering to pick up the scents of the night. Eric knew that it would soon be over, they would track the gargoyles to their resting place and destroy them then she would be gone again. She was a Werewolf and he was a vampire, too much separated them. As these thoughts played in his head a memory as painful as it was old flashed before his eyes.

Night had fallen and Eric rose from his makeshift grave with a flourish. He dusted himself off and brushed the dirt off his weapons. He looked around and saw Godric near by, it was Eric's 7th night as a vampire and he was already learning his powers very quickly. He also it was time for him to return home to his wife so he could share his gift with her. He was eager to be a maker now and he wanted his red haired Valkyrie to be his first.

"I need to return home now Godric." Eric said cutting to the chase.

"Do you? And why is that Eric?" Godric asked quietly.

"I need to see Freya that is if she hasn't run away from me again." He said with a chuckle getting up and starting to walk east. Godric rose smoothly and followed the taller man for a time curious about this wife of his.

"A wife that is constantly running away? Some might think there are more obedient women in the world."

"No. I would not have my Valkyrie any other way. I like that she is unpredictable and a challenge. She isn't boring." Eric kept up a speedy pace now going even faster talking about his wife but Godric kept up easily.

"You love her?" Godric asked with a smirk. He already knew the answer but he wanted to see how Eric would respond.

"You know I do Godric. I want her to be with me in eternity. She is the only one worthy to stand by me through the centuries."

"You think she will be willing? She is a healthy strong woman. You were near death. What makes you think her answer will be the same as yours?"

"What makes you think I will take her answer and leave it at that?"

Godric did not respond and instead decided to leave Eric to find the horror in what he was now. He was also curious what kind of woman would catch Eric's cold heart and turn it to fire. It was three days travel and when they reached Eric's lands, they found houses smoldering in the evening air and bodies that had been ripped to shreds strewn about. Eric becoming alarmed began turning over the bodies to try and find his wife. He called for her over and over again. He went to his house last and when he burst in the door he found a barely conscious woman covered in blood laying naked on the floor. Eric rushed over to her and to his dread it was Freya.

"Freya, what happened? Speak to me woman!" He said clutching her in his arms.

"Wolves...they came for me..Argo..came. They bit me." She began to cough up blood now and her eyes that had once been brown were a strange wolf like yellow.

Godric looked at Freya and at the half eaten bodies around and suddenly realized they were in a Werewolf feeding ground.

"Eric we must leave now. Leave her, she will be alright."

"No. I will not leave her here to be devoured by wild animals."

"They are not animals child! They are Werewolves and dangerous to our kind. We must leave. Do not make me command you now leave her here. She hasn't been eaten so their goal is to turn her to one of their kind. If she is strong as you say she will be fine."

What neither of them knew was that Godric had spied a dress in the corner and in the dress was a tiny barely human body. Having already lived 1000 years he knew the remains of a miscarried child when he saw it.. From what he could smell of Freya, he knew that the miscarried child was hers and Eric's. The child must have aborted when she was bitten but she was so deep in the haze of transformation, she probably didn't even remember miscarrying. It had happened before and since Godric knew the pain of loosing born children, he wanted to spare them at least that. He knew that because of fate they were condemned to be apart now....he would not compound that misery by giving them the reality of a dead child. Eric began to notice a peculiar scent in the air and Godric saw this so he took action before heartache could.

"Eric as your maker I command you to leave her here and depart at once!"

Eric having no choice but to follow his maker's commands set her back on the floor gently and walked out of the house. As he passed, Godric saw the hatred in Eric's eyes but did not give in. He waited til Eric left and was well away before looking to the woman still calling for Eric weakly on the floor. He gently lifted Freya and looked her in the eyes, glamoring any memory of her miscarriage away. It was the least he could do. For either of them. He blurred out of the house and rejoined Eric, turning them to travel west.

It would be 60 years before Eric met up with his wife again and every few decades they would cross paths intensely and violently. What no one knew was that each parting hurt a little more every time it happened. Eric wondered if he even cared anymore that they were different races, could he give her up again? He was snapped out of his reverie as he heard Freya give a soft ruff and knew she could smell the gargoyles approaching Bill and Sookie. It would be his job to take Sookie and Bill to safety while Freya tracked the beasts to their resting place. Once that was found, they could destroy them easily once they got past whoever was trying to bring the Gargoyles back into existence. He kept his eyes on Sookie and the other vampire but Eric could hear the wild beating of wings in the night air. From Freya's position she could see the creatures flying in to attack the bait and she was inwardly amazed, She had never seen creatures like them before, she had heard the stories and seen different artists renditions of them but all that paled in comparison to actually seeing them fly in for the kill. Their great horned heads sat on powerful scaled shoulders and their skin was a wet stony gray. The Gargoyles hind legs were curved like a wolf but where larger and much more powerful. Their wings could only be described as dragon like and their hands were viciously curved claws that could cut through steel like butter. Freya watched as Eric lept down at the last minute and grabbed Bill and Sookie and blurred away with them. The Gargoyles gave off howls of displeasure and in an instant were on their heels. Freya had to go full out just to keep up with the Gargoyle's pace. For Eric the task was much harder, he had to keep ahead of the creatures and also find a place to take Sookie and Bill to ground so they could loose the them. He spied an open sewer cover and much to his distaste he headed for that. He dived down and lowered himself and the others into the mucky waters below. Not being able to breath under water was not much of a problem for the vampires but Sookie never learned to hold her breath long. She started to panic and struggle in Eric's arm trying to get to the surface so she could breath. Eric let go of Bill letting him drift to the bottom of the sewer then pulled Sookie close and planted his lips on Sookie, filling her lungs with air. Bill yelled with rage in the water but since his arm and leg were injured there was little he could do about it. Freya watched the creatures circle the sewer but once they lost the scent they flew away and Freya took up the chase again. It was well into the night and almost dawn when she tracked them to an old house in the north. The house was an old plantation house sitting on 5 or more acres of land. Freya morphed to human form watching as the Gargoyles landed on the roof of the house and perched. She would wait till dawn then gather the local pack together and break the stone monsters. She crept silently around in the shadows so as not to alert the beasts to see if anyone inhabited the house. She had just reached the back of the house when she spied a man standing in the back yard. He wore dark clothes and his black hair went to the middle of his back. He had a slim muscular figure and was very still. She sniffed the air and found his flesh smelled cold and vaguely snake like meaning he was vampire.

"You can come out of the shadows wolf. I know you are there." . The vampire's voice was soft yet carried across the yard like he was standing next to her. Freya went very still now, she was very old and it took an even older vampire to detect her presence. She had thought that Eric was the oldest vampire in the area. This man must have been living very quietly indeed. He turned around as she could see a pair of brilliant hazel blue eyes, those said eyes looked around the tree line for a bit then settled on her eyes looking directly at her. She was immediately rooted to the spot and could not move no matter how much she tried. He knelt in front of her and smiled.

:Why are you here little wolf hmm?" He beckoned her to follow by cooking his finger at her. Freya was a panic on the inside. No vampire was supposed to be able to dazzle a Werewolf. It was an impossibility yet her body was following him without argument. He sat down on a long swing on the back porch and patted the seat next to him indicating for her to sit next to him. She sat down as instructed while he spoke again.

"You were tracking my pets. Why is that?" The strange vampire asked. It took everything in her to keep her jaws shut but she was determined not to give away anything.

"Do you even know what they are little one?" He asked again but still she remained silent, her whole body was sweating with the effort but her lips would not part to speak.

"I can keep going till your mind is crushed with the effort but I won't" He said with a chuckle. She heard movement behind her then a female voice filled her ears.

"The only reason you can hold her is because she has been fed off of. She is at least 800 years old. Wolves that old would never let a vampire feed from them. Eric has taken notice. We need to leave at once."

"Yes we do. Can you glamor her memory?"

"I can try." She felt the female vampire enter her mind and try to erase her memory so she plunged her consciousness into her primitive mind. Hoping that some kind of imprint would be made of this place and by instinct she could find it again. The pressure in her mind was getting to be too much and soon all she could see was darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric kept his lips pressed to Sookie's feeding her oxygen and when he could no longer sense the Gargoyles he brought Sookie up to the surface and then went back down for Bill though he was tempted to leave him there down below in the muck. Eric's opinion was that Bill was a waste of a vampire. He dragged both of them out of the sewer and blurred them to Bill's house since it was closest and dawn was nipping at the horizon. The first blade of the sun was up when he closed the door to Bill's closet. Eric dropped the wounded vampire next to him and rubbed the back of his now burned neck.

"Love your sleeping quarters Bill. Very old school."

"Go to hell Eric. You had no right to touch Sookie in that fashion!"

"Did I feed on her?" Eric asked looking directly at Bill with a cold glare. "I kept her alive down there and all you can do is try an nip at me like an irritated fly. Don't take my tolerance of you because of my interest in Sookie for granted. I am growing tired of your constant complaints and interference. As your sheriff I would be well within my right to punish you right now for your attitude."

Eric's harsh words brought Bill back to reality and he rolled painfully onto his back and controlled his temper before his anger and jealousy got him in serious trouble.

"I apologize for my words Sheriff. I will try and mend my ways. I am protective of my human." Bill said calmly.

"Your human? You realize that is a serious contradiction? Sookie is not your human and she is not human. She is no one's.....yet."

"What about your wife Sheriff?" Bill asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What about her?" Eric asked closing his eyes.

"Your attitude and the way you are with her, it says there are unresolved feelings yet you still pursue Sookie. Why?"

"Freya is Werewolf. I am Vampire. That should explain it all."

"Maybe in the old days that would have been enough to keep you apart but this is a new time Eric. Freya can fit in with normal humans better then just about any supernatural creature in existence. Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to let her go."

"Let her go? Let her go!? I have never willingly let her go. It was either the politics of her race or mine that tore us apart. She could not be seen with me without causing turmoil within her ranks just as me being seen with her would cause many vampire to question my loyalties." Eric's eye flew open in anger as he spoke. He was showing to much to his underling so he closed his eyes again and did not respond any further to Bill's words.

Freya woke in a parking lot underneath a truck wondering how the hell she got there. She shook her head trying to clear the fogginess from her head. She picked up on a familiar scent in the air and since she was naked she crept behind a dumpster and morphed into her wolf shape. She raced through the trees to the plantation house she found last night but it was empty and the Gargoyles on the roof where gone. There was also no sign of the vampires she had met last night. She ran back to Bill Compton's house and entered through an open window. She went back to human form and collapsed on the couch sighing heavily. Sookie heard someone in the living room from the kitchen and grabbed wooden plank laying next to the door and crept into the living room to see who was there. She gave a sigh of relief seeing it was Freya.

"Hey there! You look a right mess. Did you get the Gargoyles?" Sookie asked excitedly. She grabbed a t shirt from her bag and a bottle of water and handed them to the female Werewolf sitting down next to her.

"No. They are gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I tracked them to their resting place but I was mind controlled by a vampire there. I have never heard of a vampire being able to control a Werewolf like that. The vampire was very very old and there was something different about him. I remember there was a woman with him. Another vampire. She tried to glamor my memory but it didn't work. When I woke up I was underneath this nasty old truck. I went back to the house but everything was gone."

"So vampires are behind this? They are the ones trying to bring back the gargoyles? Why would they be doing that?"

"I don't think these are vampires that operate within the ranks of normal vampire society. They seemed bothered that Eric might be on their trail. Odin knows when they may appear again..if ever. Are Eric and Bill sleeping?"

"Yeah. They are underneath the house for the day. Eric dunked us in a sewer to hide from the gargoyles." Sookie was reluctant to explain how she was able to be under water for so long and began to fidget.

"What?" Freya asked knowing something was bothering Sookie.

"Eric kissed me in the water so I wouldn't drown. I am sure it was just to keep me alive and there was nothing it." She blurted out beginning to talk to fast. Freya just leaned back and began to laugh out loud.

"Oh he pulled that trick on you did he? He did that to me back in 1282 when we where hiding from witch hunters. The Thames was a lot cleaner then and I didn't know my metabolism could keep feeding me oxygen underwater."

"What is it with you two? I mean there are still feelings between you both. I can feel it off you and I know Eric well enough now to see he is affected by you."

"It's complicated. Mostly because of what we are."

"I am human and Bill is a vampire yet we still manage. Why can't either of you?"

"Because we just can't." Freya pulled the t shirt over her head and drank the last of the water then got up and picked up Sookie's phone. "What place around here can deliver a lot of food?"

"Paul's Chicken and Such. They make really good coleslaw."

Freya dialed the number that Sookie gave her and ordered three large buckets of chicken and a three piece dinner for Sookie.

"I'll pay you back when I get to my wallet." Freya said as she sat down near a window and let the sun warm her body.

"Don't worry about it." Sookie stared at Freya for a few minutes then spoke again. "I think I am beginning to understand a little now. You and Eric have been going through the centuries being with other people and living separate. But both of you look for each other in other people you see."

"What do you mean?"

"I see why Eric wants me. He sees me and sees your stubbornness and willfulness. What both of you are going to have to realize someday is that you will never find each other until you both stop looking in other people and start looking at each other."

Sookie got up and went to door to pay for the food leaving Freya to think about what she said. It was one in the afternoon when Freya told her she was going back to Fangtasia too collect her belongings.

"Are you leaving?"

"There really isn't anything left for me to do here. We at least have a face to who is behind this and since it is technically vampire related, I no longer need to be here."

"Aren't you at least going to say goodbye?"

Freya didn't say anything and just walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her. It was a long wait for Sookie for the sun to set and when it did Eric and Bill emerged from the closet. Bill was still limping slightly so he grabbed two bottles of O Negative True Blood and drank them both. He offered a bottle to Eric but he declined it looking around.

"Where is Freya?"

Sookie told Eric and Bill what had transpired, about the vampires that were harboring the gargoyles and their mysterious disappearance. She then told Eric that Freya intended to leave back to South Carolina now that it was established that it was a vampire affair. Eric didn't say a word and blurred out of the house and straight to Fangtasia. Pam was waiting for him with a thick sheaf of papers and a few detailed sketches.

"That Werewolf left the information she gathered and some sketches of the vampire she said she saw. Personally I think she is full of shit. No vampire could roll the mind of a 1000 year old Werewolf." Pam wore a stylish black skirt and a gray business blouse that showed a considerable amount of cleavage. Her black high heeled pumps made a soft clicking noise as she walked towards her employer. Eric took the papers and looked through them then looked at the sketches, it was of a vampire that he did not recognize. He looked around then back at Pam.

"When did she leave?"

"Ginger said she grabbed her things and left 2 hours before sundown."

"I see."

He walked back to his office and sat down leaning back in his chair lost in thought. He looked to his desk and underneath some papers was the red scarf that Freya had worn. He gently lifted to his face and inhaled the scent of her that still lingered there. A millennium of experiences had changed him. He was not the same Viking Eric he started out as yet he was still pulled to his red haired Valkyrie, like no other. Not even Sookie. The blonde waitress fascinated him and she would be good to have under his control but she wasn't Freya and now she was gone again. Vanished into the throng of her pack states away. He would not be allowed to go there unless there was inter species politics that needed to be tended too and that rarely happened. He tossed the scarf down with a frown wondering why she had to slink off like a coward during the day. She was no coward so it did not make any sense. He began to look at the report she made more closely, maybe the answer to her leaving the way she did was there.

It was 8:30 pm when Freya landed and disembarked from her plane. Valdis was there waiting for her with a happy smile on his face. He went to her and embraced her warmly and led her to the car he had waiting and they drove straight to the caves. Freya remained silent and despite her pleasure at seeing her pack mates again she was still uneasy. Valdis let the pack sniff her and catch her scent again then led her to her private chamber so she could rest. He pulled her down on the bed and held her gently just rubbing her back. He knew she was not feeling herself and as he took a sniff of her body the lingering scents of her vampire husband still clung to her skin. Valdis went very still and his jaw clinched as he laid his head on his crooked arm and stared at her before he spoke.

"Why Freya? Why after everything he has done to you did you have to give yourself to him again?"

"I never plan to give myself to him Valdis. I didn't the first time and I sure as hell didn't the last time. It just happens. I don't know why."

"Sound like you don't even care anymore." He said

Freya rolled onto her back and looked up at the stalactites on the cave ceiling and sigh tiredly. "Valdis...I really don't want to have to put up with your petty jealousy right now so please just lay off."

"NO!!" He yelled. "I have waited over 1000 years for you too see me yet you always have him at the back of your mind. I took you away from his abuse and his harsh ways. He would have abandoned you once you where used and bore his children. I had seen it many times before with his kind. They never change."

Freya rose and sat back on her heels on the bed so her eyes where above Valdis's as she spoke menacingly. "I see. That's why for a year he kept me in his bed and by his side closely? In all that time I was never even out of his sight. And he was always in mine. He never strayed and neither did I. For better or for worse at the time he was my husband. Yes I tried to escape it but...." She wasn't sure how to continue or even if she should.

"What kind of person does that make you Freya? You enjoyed his abuses? You liked that he used you roughly and forced you into marriage? Are you just a masochist or are you the strong woman I wanted as my mate all those years ago?" He gently stroked her cheek as she spoke and she remained still just staring off into space considering his word....what did it make her? She knew she hated Eric but....she wanted him. Wanted him badly. She became aware of Valdis's lips now pressed against hers and she shoved him off her and into the wall.

"I AM STILL YOUR LUPA!! DO NOT TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Freya yelled. Her eyes now yellow and her canines elongated. The supernatural power she put behind her words almost made her subordinate's skin burn and he now cowered on the ground. After a few moments Valdis managed to raise his head and look directly at her.

"Will you ever take me as mate Freya?"

"No Valdis. I will not."

"I am very sorry to hear you say that. Sanakhen?" He called. The vampire with the strange hazel eyes came out of the shadows as if he had always been there but Freya could have sworn there was no one in there when she entered. She gave a loud threatening growl and began to morph to her wolf form to attack the vampire. Sanakhen held up his hand and extended his considerable mental powers and stilled Freya. She suddenly felt her mind was wrapped in soft cotton and she couldn't think or act. Her movements became slow and it felt like she was swimming in molasses.

"What are you ..doing to me?" She managed to ask. Her voice was rough and deeper as she was still partially changed. Sanakhen sat on the bed next to her and petted her. His long fingers pressed into her hair and she felt his hand stroke down her back, the touch was cold and she felt like a million snakes where on her body where he touched but she couldn't move well enough to stop him.

"You are so beautiful Freya. I never saw a woman with red hair till I was almost 400 years old. To this day they still fascinate me." He flipped her over onto her back and straddled her leaning over to look into her face. "Change back to human." He said softly. Usually Freya had excellent control over her shifting abilities but now she felt like a stranger inside her own body with it acting on it's own. When her transformation was done and she was human again, Sanakhen moved off her and let Valdis come forward.

"Freya I did not want to do this but I had no choice. If you are exposed as being under the influence of a vampire you will be removed as Lupa and banished from the pack. I will save you from this happening if you take me as mate and renounce your marriage to Eric and never speak to him again." He leaned over and laid his head on her shoulder. "You will still be Lupa. You will still rule. I just want to be closer to you. I have loved you for over a millennium and I simply cannot wait any longer."

"You brought a vampire into my lair, you have deceived me and you have opened people up to a new and horrifying danger that places everyone at risk. What makes you think your offer has any merit with me?" The words where hushed as if it was hard to speak.

"Is what I have done so different from what Eric did so many years ago? And yet you still love him! Why him and not me?" Valdis yelled now rising from her.

It was the question that really got to the point she felt. Why did she love him? What was the difference? She didn't know the answer despite so many years she still did not have the answer. Valdis was shaking with anger now. Was he not even good enough for the truth? He grabbed her by the collar and yanked her to her feet and tossed her to Sanakhen.

"I want her disgraced! She is no longer fit to be Lupa!" He screamed.

"May I have her when it is done? She would be a rare treat for me and my sister." He said completely unruffled by the emotions in the room.

"I don't care what you do with her after it's done." He said menacingly. Valdis's love had reached its peak and since it was not returned he turned it to rage. He threw back his head and gave a long slow mournful howl which would call the other pack members to the caves. Freya was dragged by the scruff of her neck by Sanakhen to the entrance of the caves and kept her on her knees. Most of the pack had arrived and the rest trickled in. Everyone was confused by the show and wondered if it was finally the Lupa in a mating dance. Their ideas were quickly dispelled when Valdis spoke in a voice that everyone could here.

"I bear sad news. The Lupa has fallen in disgrace. She has fallen in combat to a vampire! She is no longer fit to rule! I, Valdis, will now step in where our leader has failed!" He suddenly lept at Sanakhen and began a gracefully staged fight. She had seen fights like these before and it would take her keen eye to spot it. Just about all the pack members would see it as real and they did, they let out a collective sigh as Valdis fought the vampire. The fight did not last long and Valdis appeared to have slain the vampire but Freya knew it was not that simple. Valdis looked to the thronging mass of Werewolves and let them rub up against him and catch his scent. Her people, her pack mates, had fallen for a ruse. Valdis, despite his age, would never be strong enough to hold the packs the way she could. They would tear themselves and others apart with out the proper control. He finally made his way back to her and lifted her up over his head. She was still under the control of the vampire and could do nothing to stop it when he flung her from the caves and smashed into a nearby tree almost splitting her head open. She had a 4 inch gash on her head that bled profusely and the skin on her forehead hung down like tattered fabric. She slowly rose hearing the growls and snarls on her now former pack mates and knew if she tried to advance back to them she would be slaughtered. 1000 years of existence and several lifetimes full fighting and survival had lead her to being the Lupa now in a few moments of petty jealousy it had been destroyed. Freya wondered briefly is death wasn't the preferable choice but she shook off her defeatist mood.

"Freya, Former Lupa of the pack of the Misty Sun. I banish you from our cave and our lives. You are alone and unwanted here. Go now or face death." Valdis did his best to make his voice strong and sure but his heart was breaking. What had he done? He was throwing away the only woman he ever loved because she didn't love him. What was done was done and he could not take back the words. Freya nodded her head slowly and walked away. The pain of separation would last much longer now then 10 minutes....she would be feeling the pain for a very very long time to come. She ran till she was safely away from the packs lands and was once again on vampire soil. She morphed to her red wolf form and started to howl mournfully at the moon. She cried and cried for what seemed like an eternity and then cried yet again. Her emotions flashed from searing pain to rage in a matter of seconds back and forth and before she knew it she had slaughtered 8 cows and several sheep. She felt like she was going insane and the entire world was her enemy. Freya found herself on Sookie's Stackhouse's front porch and morphed back to human. She could smell that her vampire boyfriend, Bill, was here too when she knocked on the door. She was naked and covered in bruises and the gash on her forehead was still bleeding sluggishly and the bone of her skull could be seen. She was healing but it was taking longer then usual. Sookie opened the door laughing at something and then gasped in shock seeing Freya standing there in her state. She immediately pulled the Werewolf inside and called out to Bill.

"Bill! Help me in here! It's Freya and she is hurt!" She put her arm around the nude woman and led her to the living room, Freya was in such a state that she did not resist the young woman as she set her on the couch and covered her in a blanket. Bill was standing by trying to find a way to make himself useful but unsure if that would upset Freya any further.

"I'll get some bandages and peroxide." He said hurrying off.

There was a man Freya was not familiar in the room. He was dressed rather flamboyantly and had a beer in his hand. He was looking her over curiously and stood with a distinct manner.

"Hello there sweetness. Just what happened to you tonight?" He had a playful voice but there was genuine concern there too. "My name is Lafayette and you look like you could use this more than me." He handed the half full bottle of beer to her and closed her hand around the cold bottle. He sat next to her keeping a distance and crossed his legs still looking at her.

"Nice to meet you Lafayette. Not to many people would sit near a Werewolf if they had a choice." She said quietly to him then took a sip of beer.

"Well....not to many people would take a beer from a obviously gay man if they had a choice so I figure you to be good people. Even if you do turn furry." He smiled at her and for some reason she found herself smiling back. He was a strange individual but she liked him.

"You are Sookie's friend?" She asked.

"Yes I am. I work with her at Merlotte's. I am cook and a fabulous one at that. Honey, I could make you a steak so good you would swear you put beef god in your mouth."

This statement made Freya actually giggle as she set her beer down. Sookie came back with some clothes and Bill returned with bandages and other first aid items. Freya took off the blanket and pulled on the shorts and the tank top but waved the bandages away and sat back down.

"I'll heal."

"Your not healing as quickly as you should. What attacked you?" Bill asked quietly.

"Lets just call it inter politics of the Werewolves. I was in the vast minority." She leaned forward putting the cool beer bottle to her sweating forehead. She began to shake slowly and she knew the sickness was going to get worse before it got better. This was going to be a rough night.

"Is there someone we can call for you? Eric maybe?" Sookie asked quietly as she rubbed her back.

"NO!!!!" She and Lafayette yelled together but both for different reasons. Lafayette never shook off his fear if the viking vampire completely and Freya would rather die then have Eric see her in this weakened state. Sookie jumped at the response from both of them and dropped the matter of calling Eric. Freya lowered her head again and clutched her stomach, she would have to tell them something because if the pain got too much they would call someone. Best leave her humiliation to as few people as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Again big hearty thanks to the people who have r&r! I love you!! This chapter is a little shorter but gives us a good set us for the rest of the story. I figure since the last episode of True Blood aired on the 13th and its gonna be a LONG dry spell before season three, I would make this a very long ongoing story. The plot line is flowing very well in my head so it shouldn't be a problem! again reviews are greatly appreciated!! Kiss kiss!!!

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

"Valdis took my place as leader of the packs. He had help though, the vampire that has been bringing back the Gargoyles rolled my mind again and Valdis announced to the whole pack that I had been defeated in combat. Valdis then banished me......" Freya found she was unable to continue and closed her eyes tight to stop the tears from falling. She stood quickly and was going to walk out of the room but half way to the doorway she collapsed and Bill caught her before she fell completely. He helped her steady herself then let go of her arms and stood back. Freya looked up at him and stared feeling slightly confused now.

"You help me? Even after what I did to you?" She asked quietly.

"I told you, I am not the man I was. I meant when I said I wanted to made amends to your people. I was willing to let the blood hunt continue." He answered stoically.

Freya narrowed her eyes as she pondered the vampire in front of her then turned to Sookie. "And what about you? I didn't treat you with what you might call kindness."

Sookie came forward and looked her directly in the eye showing no fear whatsoever. "I was furious with you I won't lie but I won't turn someone out who needs help. Besides, it served it's purpose. We found out who is behind all this and we have more answers then we did."

Freya nodded her head and began to make for the door again but Sookie stopped her. "Where are you going? Your still a wreck."

"I don't think its wise if I stay here. I don't want Eric finding me here and technically I should be on his turf without permission so I have to keep a very low profile. And considering the traffic I hear this place gets....here would not be good."

"So your going to stay in Bon Temps?" Bills asked.

"I can't go back to South Carolina. It took me three days just to get here and I would be killed on sight if I tried to go to another pack in this side of the country. Hiding on Vampire territory is my only bet."

"Well...I know it's not much but your welcome to stay at my place during the day."

"Wait...Eric likes to drop by unannounced there sometimes Bill. I have a better idea. I work at a restaurant called Merlotte's. We are short a waitress right now and I am sure I could get Sam to hire you and you can stay in one of his trailers. He finally got Dawn's old trailer cleaned out and back up to par."

Freya considered this and while she was confused that even after what she had done they would offer her this kind of assistance she felt she really didn't have any other choice.

"Alright. I accept."

"Don't worry. It'll be the last place Eric will look for you. Now why don't you let Lafayette take you upstairs and have a nice long hot bath and get yourself into bed. I have a roommate named Tara but she is out for the night so you can sleep in her room. Lafayette can you help her find everything please?" Lafayette put his arm around Freya's shoulders and led her upstairs while Bill and Sookie remained to talk about the situation.

"Sookie do you think this is really wise?" Bill asked taking Sookie's tanned hands in his own pale ones.

"Actually yes I do. It might be good to have someone as powerful as Eric on our side. That and there is a lot of unresolved issues between those two. I know its crazy but I think they love each other and maybe if they can come to terms with that, Eric will back off of me. All that aside Bill, did you see the look on her face? She lost everything in one night. When someone gets their entire life ripped away from them you don't just kick them like an old can in the street."

"Your a bighearted woman Sookie. That's one of the reasons I love you so much." Bills said softly kissing her forehead.

"Oh I am not the only bighearted person here Mr. Compton. You invited her to stay at your house first." She said with a playful smile.

"Well maybe we should go upstairs and compare hearts Miss Stackhouse." He said raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Lafayette grabbed Freya two large bath towels, one for her body and one for her hair. Freya got herself clean and put the t shirt back on then sat on the bed looking around. Lafayette sprawled on the bed next to her comfortably and pulled out a small bag of pills of various shapes and sizes and started going through them.

"So why do you have an aversion to the bitch Eric hmm?" He said pulling out a small peach colored pill.

"He is my husband." She said with a humorless laugh as she crossed her legs on the bed and sat Indian style.

"Oh shit! That had to have one helluva wedding. Damn girl how long you two been hitched girl?"

"About 1000 years give or take a century or two."

"Sweet motha fuckin Jesus girl. That is a 1000 years too long. Get yourself a lawyer and divorce his pale ass. Get yourself some good alimony too then take a cruise to the Bahamas, get your fine self a cabana boy and forget that bitch." He said handing her the pill.

"I wish it were that simple. Eric and I come from a time where the only type of divorce was death of either the husband or the wife." She looked at the pill in her hand with a frown. "What is this?"

"Something that will make sure you get a good night sleep."

"You do realize I am over 1000 years old. And a Werewolf?" She said with a dead pan expression thought she really wanted to laugh.

"Your right. Here." He handed her 3 more pills and then put the bag away. "I would say sweet dreams but with the amount of shit your takin...you won't be dreamin girl." Lafayette got and swished to the door then stopped when Freya asked him another question.

Why do you hate him so much? What pray tell did he do to you?"

"What did he do to me? Well lets see...He kept me in a fucking dungeon for 2 weeks then ripped a guy apart in front of me. Interrogated me then his skanky assed employee shot me in the motha fuckin leg then he made me drink his blood so I could heal and now I got him all up in my brain and shit. Hows that for reason?" He said. His voice was jovial as he spoke but Freya could smell the stink of fear all over him and pitied him. Eric could be a conniving bastard when he wanted too.

"I know your pain." She said ruefully.

"He make you drink from him?"

"No but it wasn't for lack of trying on his part."

"Well till you get that distinct pleasure I think I have you one upped."

Freya smiled but didn't argue with the man and let him leave. While she had never been bonded to him, he was never far from her mind and that just seemed pathetic to her as she didn't have the excuse of having drank his blood. In the short time she had been reunited with Eric her life had taken a hard spiral downwards and let her almost broken. She looked down at the pills in her hand and spoke softly to herself.

"Oh what the hell. I don't have much to loose now." She swallowed the pills and slipped under the covers and let the pills do there work and put her to sleep. It was mid day when she finally awoke and could smell food being cooked downstairs. She rubbed her eyes still sleepy and plodded down to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Sookie was just pouring two glasses of orange juice and put the pitcher away in the refrigerator and pointed to Freya's seat at the table. "I made an extra large breakfast this morning since your here. There is plenty of sausage and eggs to go around so dig in."

Freya sat down and delved into a large plate of food after her second helping she started to feel better. She pushed her plate back even though she could have eaten two more platefuls, she would be polite and not gorge. She could do that later tonight.

"I called Sam and told him I was bringing you in with me and explained the situation. He said that was fine and wanted to know if you ever waited tables or anything like that?" Sookie was hesitant to ask but Sam insisted on knowing.

"Well....I tended to customers in a tavern in London."

"Oh that's perfect!" Sookie said brightly. "When was that?"

"1789."

Sookie's eyes widened then she laughed loudly. "Well I don't think things have changed much since then. People still don't tip worth a damn."

It was Freya's turn to laugh now and then frowned. "Does Sam want me to show up like this?"

Sookie was about to answer when a tall athletically built black woman came in and threw her purse on the counter and leaned against it after taking a beer out of the fridge.

"That is a the last fucking blind date I ever fucking go on!" She yelled.

Sookie sighed and pointed to the woman and spoke.

"Tara this is the lady I met in South Carolina. Her name is.."

"Reya. Don't ask me where my parents got the name. Probably high when they thought it up. Nice to meet you Tara." Freya said interrupting Sookie. Reya was a more modern name she used when her own would look odd or is she was in hiding. Sookie looked relieved and once Tara and Freya had shaken hands she continued. "Reya is going to stay with us for a little while. She is thinking of moving here to Louisiana and wanted to get the feel of this place. She is coming with me to work and Sam is gonna give her a job so she can make some cash while she is here."

"Yeah right. The amount Sam pays us and the lousy ass tips we get, she won't be makin much."

Freya gave a chuckle then spoke. "Its alright. I can get by on very little. Doesn't seem to be much choice these days. Well I better get dressed. Nice meeting you again Tara." Freya left and Tara stared at Sookie with an annoyed expression.

"We picking up strays and keepin em now?" She asked aggressively.

"She is having a rough time right now and she did help us in South Carolina so I thought I would do her a favor." Sookie did not tell Tara everything about her latest trip because she knew Tara would freak out. She also did not tell her who Reya really was. Freya came downstairs dressed and she and Sookie left for Merlotte's Bar and Grill. They pulled up and got out and was greeted by a man with auburn hair in a hair net and had a neat beard and mustache. He was mumbling to himself and shaking slightly. Sookie ran up to him with a worried expression.

"Terry you OK? Whats wrong?"

"I just don't like pressure and its getting thick in there. Lafayette better get his ass here soon." Terry said shaking his head.

"I am sure he'll be here soon and look? We have ourselves a knew waitress."

"Your hair looks like two day old blood coming out of an Iraqi." He said after a few minutes of just staring at her. Freya wasn't sure what to say so Sookie grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"That's Terry Belflur. He was a soldier in Iraq during the war and he got a little messed up in the head." She explained quietly.

"I see....just a little huh?" Freya said with a wry grin. They went to the bar and Sam looked up at them and smiled then addressed Freya.

"Alrighty Here is the deal. No eating customers, no fighting with customers, and no shape shifting in front of customers."

"This is going to be a very boring job." She said totally deadpan.

"Think of it as keeping a low profile. Don't want Eric showing up for the blue plate special now do we?" Sam said with a smile.

"Don't push it shifter...." Freya said with a growl. "I suppose I have to wear what Sookie is wearing?"

"Yep. Got a uniform here. You can change in the restroom and I'll walk you through some basics." He handed her a pair of black jean shorts and a white t shirt with the Merlotte's logo on it. She grabbed the garments and went to the back to change. Sam Looked at Sookie and gave a questioning look at her.

"I think she'll be fine Sam. I'll help ya keep an eye on her." Sookie said patting his arm.

"I don't know Sook. I think having her here might be a bad idea. I mean she is Eric's wife. Won't he come looking for her?"

"No. For all he knows she is back with her pack in South Carolina. From what I learned there isn't too much communication between vampires and Werewolves unless absolutely necessary. Oh and her name is Reya while she is here." She said putting on her apron. She went to a couple that had just sat down in her section when Freya reappeared now in Merlotte's attire. Sam came forward and guided her to the next section of tables and saw Andy Belflur and thought he would be nice and simple for her to start on.

"Alright. This here is Andy. Andy this is Reya my new waitress. She'll be taking your order. Be gentle with her, she is learning."

"Nice to meet ya." Andy said in a rough gravelly voice. His manner was somewhat standoffish and his greeting was given somewhat grudgingly. "Where are you from exactly? Never seen ya around these parts."

"I am from Georgia. Just recently moved here. What can I get you today?" Freya said taking out her pad and pen.

"Oh I'll just have me a cheese burger and an ice tea." He said shrugging. He never ordered anything else. Freya wrote it down and then looked to Sam who led her to the order up and showered her the wheel where the order slips were placed so the cooks could get them quickly.

"Ya might want to learn short order short hand. Saves time on busy nights." Sam said.

"Give me a large order or something that has several items." Freya said poising her pen over her pad.

"Medium rare steak with loaded baked potato. Chicken fried steak with greens and fries with a side of ranch. Pitcher of Dixie Draft and two cokes."

Freya spent a whole three seconds writing then tore the slip off and handed it to him. The order was there in very clearly written English and her hand had flown over the pad of paper. Sam took it and looked impressed.

"Alright but keep that on kinda a down low. Don't want to advertise your different around here. Too many people will talk." Sam said with a smile.

"Is that all I have to do?"

"No. When the customers are done and have paid for their meal, you go bus the table so another customer can use it."

"Bus?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah clean off the dishes and wipe the table down, and make sure there are plenty condiments on the table."

"So write down what people want, when they are finished gorging themselves, clean off the table so the whole messy process can be started again? That's about it?"

"Yeah that's about it." Sam said with a laugh. "Is the customer leaves more money then whats on the bill that's yours to keep. It's called a tip. Okay?"

"I think I can wrap my head around it." Freya said sarcastically.

Two weeks passed that where relatively uneventful. So far there had been no new killings and Freya was working out well at Merlotte's She began to relax into her role as a woman who had moved to Louisiana from Georgia to make a new start for herself. The people seemed happy enough with her and she did her work well and was making good tips from the customers. Her friendship with Lafayette grew into a strong one and they often teased each other while at work. One busy Friday night was one such occasion.

"So miss thang. What you up to tonight?" Lafayette asked as he put two plates of food on the order up shelf.

"Not much. I am probably going into Shreveport to do some shopping after my shift. Want to come along?"

"Hell yes! I need me a new thong." He said with a wink.

"Oh got a hot date tonight do you? Or are you going to play with the five fingered monster and just want to look good?" Freya responded quickly with a smile. Sookie shook her head as she grabbed her platter of food hearing the repartee between them.

"Seriously you guys are nasty." She said walking off.

"She jealous. Pay her no mind girlfriend." Lafayette said.

Freya grabbed her plates of food easily and set them at the proper table then came back to the order up stand. A lively country tune started playing on the radio and Freya began swaying her hips to the music. She had developed an affinity for country music since staying with Sookie and Tara for so long. It was either that or go insane. Lafayette caught her movement and looked at her with a surprised grin.

"Well look at that line dancing honey!! Shake it like you got an ass like mine baby!" Lafayette said now making exaggerated hip movements himself while holding a spatula. Sam saw and heard this and with a laugh her turned up the music. Freya started dancing more and the people seemed to get a kick out of it. It was a very cheerful moment and probably would have gone on if it hadn't been for an unexpected visitor. Freya's back was facing the door and suddenly she felt the rushing air of a vampire behind her and she whirled around and saw her 6'4" husband standing there with his hands in his designer jeans pockets and a somewhat surprised look on his face.

"Oh fuck me sideways." Those where the only words that could come to Freya's mind at that particular moment.

Eric raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Haven't we already done that position?" He asked slyly.

"What do you want here Eric?" Sam said coming up beside Freya.

"Well I had come to see Sookie but now I am rather curious as to what she is doing here."

"Why don't you two take this outside but I am warning you Eric, I don't want any trouble." Sam said pointing at the tall vampire.

"Woof." Eric said giving Sam a bored look. He then turned on his heel and walked out the door he just came in and beckoned Freya to follow. Freya took off her apron with a growl and threw it on the floor. Just when she thought things might work out, The bane of her existence had to show up. She stopped down the steps and crossed her arms glaring up at him.

"What do you want Eric?"

"Why are you here?" He asked softly.

"None of your business. Anything else?" She replied shortly.

Eric stared at her for a few moments then started looking her up and down. "I don't know who looks more delectable in that outfit, you or Sookie."

"Eric, I really don't have the patients for this so what the hell do you want?"

"The killings have started again. Two people where found massacred in Shreveport earlier this evening. One was a confirmed witch and we are not sure about the other but it has the same MO as the other killings."

"Shit." Freya said softly. The vampire was back.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you again my dears for the reveiws! I am so glad so many of you are enjoying this!! Extra long chapter today! and here is where things are gonna start getting bloody and mangled and that nasty Valdis will soon be getting whats coming to him!! Thank you again!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXOXOXOXOOXOXX

She began pacing and thinking and something wasn't adding up.

"You sound like this caught you off guard. Why?" She asked frowning

"Is there a reason it shouldn't. The last I heard he was at that house you described. The house was searched but nothing was there." He peered at her curiously. "There is something more isn't there?"

"Are you telling me you waited 2 weeks to gloat? Aren't you going to give me some pearl of wisdom about my downfall?" She said venomously.

"What the hell are you talking about Freya?" He said frowning now himself.

"You don't know what happened do you?" She said incredulously.

Freya couldn't believe it. She stopped pacing and pieced everything together. Bill never told Eric what happened with her pack a few weeks. He stayed silent. It was a gracious gesture on his part but it was very risky too. Keeping something like that from his sheriff would land him in very hot water. Freya always assumed Bill would have told Eric eventually what had happened. She only asked that he keep her location a secret. It seems he did a lot more then that. She sighed and shook her head then started to walk back inside. Eric would have none of that and grabbed her arm pulling her back to him with a glare.

"I don't think so. Your going to tell me what the hell is going on." Before Freya could speak his phone rang and he looked at the caller id seeing it was Pam. He picked it up and answered tersely.

"What? Oh she is is she? I see. I will be there in a few minutes." He hung up and nodded his head absently. Suddenly he grabbed Freya into his arms despite her protests and struggles and shot into the air like a bolt. Freya disliked this kind of flying with a passion and she kept her eyes shut tight and tried not to vomit. Then again vomiting over Eric's designer shirt would be fun. She didn't have time to decide before they had landed outside Fangtasia and Freya dropped to all fours thankfully on the ground and let another wave of nausea hit her. She shook herself then rose glaring furiously at Eric.

"You ever fucking do that again and I will rip your fucking throat out." She said quietly

"Later perhaps." He said dismissively. He led her into the club and judging from the empty parking lot the club had been closed. The inside was devoid of customers and the only occupants where Pam, Chow, and Nan Flannigan from the American Vampire League. She was accompanied by four aids who where dressed in black suits. She was seated at the large center table looking impatient in her expensive beige pant suit.

"Well finally sheriff." Nan said belligerently.

"My apologies. I was seeing an old friend. Also you visit is unexpected. What could the AVL possibly want with me?" Eric said smoothly sitting down next to Nan and gave Chow an order for two True Bloods.

"Don't be flattered. I was passing through and I thought you should be aware that there is an open revolt going on in the Werewolf ranks. There was a coup and the Lupa was overthrown and the new Lupo hasn't had an easy time keeping everything together. In case you have problems with the local packs becoming out of control, you have public permission to assist the humans in hunting them down.

"I don't fucking think so lady." Freya spoke up with a low growl in her voice. She listened to what Nan said and it made her heart skip a beat. Her packs where in turmoil and everything she worked so hard to create was falling apart. Nan looked over to who spoke as Chow brought the blood supplement. She narrowed her eyes and then her face lit up in recognition.

"Oh your here? Asking for asylum from the sheriff here?" Nan said with a nasty grin. She had no love for weres and if they wanted to tear themselves apart so much the better in her opinion. Eric listened to all this with an emotionless face but in his mind things where piecing themselves together to form a picture. Freya had been beaten and banished so she came here. Since she was working at Merlotte's, Sookie must have known and therefore Bill also did. The younger vampire did not say anything to him and that was very very disturbing.

"I am not asking for anything from anyone least of all Eric. I am trying to regain my strength so I can regain my place in the packs. And as for you thinking this gives the vampire an opportunity to start killing off my people maybe someone should leak to the press that this all started because of a vampire!" Freya said advancing on Nan. Two of her aids stepped up and blocked Freya from getting any closer.

"What are you talking about?" Nan said quietly. "Sheriff do you know anything about this?"

"No. But I should and I know who is responsible for me not knowing." He said. A thin edge of quiet anger came into his voice and he only showed that when he was furious.

"Alright maybe someone should start telling me the whole story here. Lupa? You where there when this all went down. I am listening." She had to school her tone to a nicer one since bad publicity was something that should be avoided at all costs especially at this delicate time.

"I was called by Eric to help investigate the murder of both vampires and werewolves in his area. I came here and it was determined that Gargoyles where behind the killings. Once that was found out I tracked them back to their lair."

"Wait a second. Gargoyles? Aren't they extinct? And who the hell would bring those monstrosities back into existence?" Nan interrupted.

"Yes gargoyles." Freya continued. "And as far as I know they were and the person bring them back is a very very old vampire. I don't know his name but I have met him twice and he has rolled me both times. Why he is doing this? I have no idea. The second time I met him was back in my lair in South Carolina. Valdis, my second, had summoned him there. Valdis.........he wanted me to become his mate and thought he could force me into it."

Eric looked up at her and for a moment jealousy, rage and a multitude of other emotions flashed in his eyes before they went back to their normal iciness.

"I refused his offer and he told the vampire to publicly disgrace me by defeat in front of the whole pack." Freya stared straight ahead trying to muster what was left of her pride as she told the story yet again. All she really wanted to do now was crawl into a ball and die somewhere quiet. "The vampire was able to roll my mind she he could control my body. He kept me on my knees and Valdis announced that I was beaten by a vampire. Valdis and this vampire staged a mock battle in which Valdis one and became Lupo. That vampire is at the heart of everything that has been going. What I don't understand is how a vampire this powerful and strong has been relatively unknown before now. Now, can anyone in this room tell me who the FUCK this vampire is because I plan on finding him and putting my fist SO FAR UP HIS ASS HE WILL FEEL MY FINGER TIPS IN HIS FUCKING NOSE!!!" Freya had managed to turn her shame and anguish into a far amount of rage now. Shame and anguish hadn't gotten her anywhere so far so she would let instinct finish the job. Nan looked at Eric then down at her neatly clasped hands and didn't say anything. She had no idea who this vampire was but the thought if a vampire able to roll the mind of a very old werewolf scared the undead shit out of her.

"I'll have to get back to you on that but I assure you I will and quickly. I hope in exchange for my pull and expediency you will keep quiet about this matter?" Nan said after a few moments of silence. "I think it might be in all our best interests if you are Lupa again."

Freya nodded her head then sat down at a table far from the vampires and leaned her elbows on her knees and lowered her head thinking to herself. Eric and Nan spoke quietly for a few minutes then she and her aids left the club. Eric gave Pam and Chow some instructions then they too left leaving Eric and Freya alone in an uncomfortable silence. Eric took off his black sports jacket leaving him in his black silk button down shirt. He sat in the chair opposite to her and stared at her til she looked up. Freya's rage filled eyes met Eric's ice blue ones after a while.

"What? Want to tell me how much of a fool I was?" She said angrily.

"No."

"Then stop looking at me." She stood up and went to the bar hopping over it to get to the liquor. She poured herself a triple vodka and downed it in one gulp. It would take a lot more for her to even start feeling drunk. Eric didn't move or try to stop her.

"Why didn't you come to me Freya?"

"You have got to be kidding me. Come to you?! And what would you have done Eric? What could you have possibly done? I was disgraced and banished from my home and my pack. What makes you think anything you could have done would have made a difference to me?" She said as she poured another drink and downing it like the first one.

"I would have been there for you." He said softly.

"What?"

"Freya, I gave you my home, my protection and kept your stomach full when I took you for my wife. What makes you think I would not have done the same again?" He said now switching to their native tongue.

"That's exactly it it Eric. You took me. I never wanted to go with you. That was one thing but coming back here to you and begging? No, I would rather die then do that." She took the bottle with her back to her seat and grabbed a bottle of tequila on her way there from another table. She too had gone back to speaking their language. Her plan now was to get as drunk as possible and try to forget this horrid night at least for a little while. Eric looked at the bottles and shook his head knowing they were not near strong enough for her. Her body would burn it up before it reached her brain.

"Come with me. Your going to need something stronger then that." He got up and went downstairs to his private room at the club not even bothering to see if Freya followed him or not. After a few minutes Freya decided to go downstairs as the stuff she was drinking did nothing to her at all. Freya stood in the door way of his room not wanting to enter any further and watched as Eric went to his closet and pulled out a wine skin that looked oddly familiar.

"Isn't that..." Freya started.

"Yes it is. The wine skin I offered you on our wedding night." Eric finished for her. He face was carefully blank as he took off his shit and shoes then laid down on the bed. His hands propped up behind his head so he could watch her. Freya looked at the wine skin carefully. It had been remarkably preserved and when she popped the stopper on it she was hit with the rich and powerful smell of ancient mead. That stuff would kill mortals, for her it would be just right. She took a swallow and almost gasped. It had quite a bit of time to ferment and it burned as it worked its way down. She waited a few moments before speaking again.

"Why do you still have this? You can't drink it."

"Its all I have of that night. I didn't keep it because of whats in it."

Freya was getting extremely uncomfortable now and she didn't know why Eric was being like this or why he kept looking at her oddly.

"What the hell did you get out of it anyway. The treaty with my father. It must have been something valuable or profitable." Freya said hoping to provoke a familiar response from him. These quiet enigmatic comments were making her uncomfortable. Eric sat up hearing her question and walked over to her slowly and put his hands on the wall on either side of her head and put his face very close to hers. Freya's jaw tightened and her eyes became angry as every muscle in her body tensed.

"Your father was a minor king that had absolutely nothing to offer me. Except you. I made the treaty with him because I wanted you." He pulled away and straightened up then pulled off the rest of his clothes and and climbed between the red silk sheets. :Its going to be dawn in an hour. You can stay here to rest if you want." He patted the bed next to him with a grin. Freya hadn't moved still stunned by his words. The quiet unspoken things that were between them were starting to get louder and Freya wasn't sure if she had the strength left to hear them so without a word she set the skin of wine down on his desk and left closing the door behind her. She would sort Eric out later, right now she needed to get her packs back in order. She sighed as she left the club determined to work up a good plan to kill the vampire but the only vampire she could think of as she kept walking was Eric.

It was 10:10 am when Sookie went out on the front porch and saw Freya sitting in the swing looking out into the distance. She still wore her uniform from last night and it looked like the werewolf had been crying.

"Are you OK? What happened last night?" Sookie said sitting next to her. Lafayette hearing Sookie speak came out and saw Freya. He felt a certain kinship with the werewolf as they both shared a traumatic past with the blonde vampire.

"Lordy girl you gave us a start. We thought that bitch Eric messed you up." He said sitting next to her. She remained still as a statue and still stared straight ahead. She slowly turned her head to Sookie after a few minutes.

"Did you see Bill last night?" She asked quietly.

"No. He left a note saying Eric wanted him for something in Shreveport and he would be gone all night. Why? Has something happened to him?" Sookie asked getting scared now.

"Not yet but it will. Bill was very kind but very foolish and I didn't even know it till last night. Pam and Chow probably took him last night. He never told Eric what happened to me. While that was kind to my pride, it has pissed Eric off greatly and unfortunately rightly so. Bill will probably face punishment."

Sookie's tanned face paled as she heard what Freya said and thought about what she could do. Since is was daylight probably not much but when the moon rose she would bring as much hell down on Eric as she could. Freya could sense Sookie's rising anger and felt even worse for her. In this matter Bill had boxed himself in and there would be very little that could be done. Lafayette was staring at Freya asking a silent question.

"No. He didn't do anything to me Lafayette." She said when she saw the look on his face.

"Then why do you look like you just got bitch slapped bad?"

"I always look like that when dealing with that man." She said with a chuckle as she got up and stretched. "I hope Sam wasn't to mad at me for last night."

"No. He just wanted me to call and let him know what was going on. Arlene covered the rest of your shift." Sookie said.

"Remind me to thank her. Well time for me to pack." Freya said heading inside. Sookie and Lafayette both looked at each other as she said this and followed her inside and up to her small room. She had already gotten out a knapsack and was filling it with clothes and other sundry items.

"uhh where you going baby girl?" Lafayette asked cautiously.

"To the only person who could tell me who this vampire is or where I could find him. I have to go to Scotland."

"Wait. Look I know its important but I need your help. I need you to speak up for Bill. I have to save him." Sookie said in a panic. Freya paused her packing and looked at Sookie. She did owe the blonde waitress a lot and she owed Bill for his silence. Freya sighed and nodded her head.

"Hopefully Eric can have the magister hear the case soon. I don't have a lot of time. The packs are tearing themselves apart because Valdis can't keep them under control. There are going to be deaths soon and a lot of them. I have to stop that from happening if I don't want the whole world to know we exist in a very bloody showing."

"Alright. Tonight we go to Fangtasia and we try to get Bill out of this mess. I'll be right back. I have to go call Sam." Sookie flew out of the room to her own to make the call.

"Its not gonna be that easy is it?" Lafayette asked quietly.

"No. Its going to be bad. I just don't know how to tell her there isn't anything that can be done about it. Bill really fucked himself on this. I just hope he didn't do this thinking I could somehow influence Eric to get him off the hook."

"Man the whole world just gets fucked beyond reason when that motha fucker gets involved. Sweetness you should have killed his ass on the wedding night." Lafayette said laying down on the bed with an exaggerated hand gesture.

"I did try too." Freya said ruefully.

"How did that go?"

"He's 6'4" and I am 5'6" and he had at least 80lbs of solid muscle on me. You do the math." She said sarcastically.

"Damn. That's worse then getting bare backed by a Sumo wrestler." he said quietly.

Freya raised an eyebrow at him as he spoke and he waved it off. Sookie came back into the room and had just closed her phone.

"Alright. Sam is having some work done on the restaurant so it's going to be closed for like a week, Is that enough time do you think?" Sookie asked hopefully.

"If we move quickly then yes it should be enough time." Freya said pushing her knapsack off the bed and laying next the the wildly dressed cook. "Until the sun sets there isn't much we can do so I am going to sleep. It's three days to a full moon so my temper and my control will not be at their greatest." Freya curled up on the bed and pulled her pillow under her.

"Is your temper ever really good?" Sookie asked

All Lafayette and Sookie could hear was a soft growl and both wisely decided not to push it and left the room quietly. They went downstairs and to the kitchen and Sookie poured some coffee for both of them.

"So you gonna need any help on this Sook?"

"I don't know if there will be much you can do with Bill but when Freya goes to Scotland maybe you could go with her. She seems to like you and she still seems kinda shaky."

"Sure. I always like them kilts ya know that right?" He said with a wink and a devilish grin.

It was early evening and the sun had just fully set as the night became alive with vampires and other creatures of the night. Bill Compton laid on his back in Eric's dungeon beneath his night club pinned to the floor with silver. The metal bit into his skin badly and fresh blisters and sores marked where ever the silver touched him. He was also feeling weak as he had not been fed anything. A light suddenly came on near the set of stairs leading up and he saw Chow and Pam coming down. They stood over him for a few minutes then put on gloves and undid the silver chains and dragged him upstairs. Eric was in his office along with Freya as he was pushed rudely into a chair. Sookie immediately went to his side and offered her wrist so he could feed. Eric blurred to them both and pulled her wrist away.

"He is not allowed to feed right now." Eric said tersely.

"He is weak and you have been keeping him tied up with silver! He needs something!" Sookie yelled at him wrenching her hand away from him. Freya stepped up to Sookie and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Its the rules Sookie. Just be patient." She said softly to the trembling blonde woman.

"The magister has graciously agreed to hear the case tonight and the meeting place will be sent to me in a few moments. Pam will come with me, Chow you will remain here and look after the club. Freya and Sookie you are both to come with me. Freya, you stand as witness against him and Sookie you are allowed to be there as his human but you have no voice so please, for your own safety, do not speak unless spoken too. If you do you might find yourself facing punishment along with Bill." Eric had sat back down behind his desk and leaned back watching both women carefully. Each he had some stake in and behind his unemotional blue eyes he was trying to figure out which one he had more of an affinity too. By his own admission he didn't love humans yet he was drawn to Sookie Stackhouse in many ways. Freya was no longer human and her fire and tenacity could call to something deep within him. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a dark green t shirt. It was more casual for him as most meeting places of the magister where somewhat dirty and run down. Freya had on blue jeans and a white tank top with her long red hair worn down. Judging by her manner of dress, Eric guessed that she might be planning on shifting shape soon. Sookie wore a white sleeveless sundress with a blue corn flower print and flat shoes. She was holding Bill close and occasionally throwing nasty glances at Eric. Freya leaned against the far wall and stayed silent then every one turned to Eric when his cell phone beeped. He checked it and nodded his head.

"The meeting place has been determined." He pressed a button on the intercom on his desk and called for Pam. She came in wearing a stylish one piece gray dress with a high collar and black ankle stiletto shoes.

"Pam you will take Bill while I take Sookie and Freya to the tribunal." He said getting up and reaching for Sookie first but she pulled away and put her hand on Bill's shoulder.

"I am going with Bill." She said determinedly

"And I can keep up just fine to you can take yourself Eric. Sookie, open that over sized purse of yours." Freya said as she took off her clothes revealing that she wore no underwear. Pam looked her over with an appreciative glace then looked to Eric with a grin.

"I see why you went for her instead." Pam said smirking.

Freya didn't respond to the vampire's remark and put her clothes in Sookie's purse then morphed into a red furred wolf smoothly and looked up with a growl. Sookie helped Bill to his feet and helped him out of Eric's office with Pam right behind them. Eric looked down at the wolf in his office and grinned.

"Don't suppose I could rub your belly."

Freya gave a low growl then leaped forward throwing her weight into him and knocking him back. She straightened herself and padded out the door leaving Eric to brush the dust off his pants with a chuckle. They filed out the door of the club and Pam took Sookie's arm in one hand and Bill's in the other and blurred them to the tribunal after Eric gave her the directions. Eric himself took off at a tremendous speed but a sleek red wolf was always keeping pace with him. They reached an abandoned building that was about three stories tall and Sookie could see some lights on the roof of the building. There were other vampires there about 80 in all and they looked as Eric and the rest arrived. A young woman dressed in leather took Bill from Pam and she joined Eric and Sookie as they approached the magister. Freya morphed back to human and grabbed the purse Sookie left on the ground and got dressed again and rejoined the others. The magister looked to be a man in his early 50s and his gray hair was receding. He wore an expensive three piece blue suit and had a cane with a gold dragon head on it. He sat in a wooden ricking chair that had seen better days on a small dais so he could watch the proceedings with ease. He tapped a PDA and read for a few moments then spoke in an arrogant voice.

"Mr. Northman, Sheriff of Area 5. Please step forward and lets hear you complaint."

Eric came forward walking confidently to the magister and bowed his head respectfully.

"Magister, this man Bill Compton lives under my jurisdiction and withheld vital information from me."

"What information did he withhold."

"As I am sure you are aware there have been killings in my area and in the precess of investigation it has been revealed to be the work of Gargoyles and a lone vampire that has been caring for them." A whispering buzz of talk and the magister tapped his can on the floor calling for silence and allowed Eric to continue.

"The vampire assisted another werewolf in overthrowing the Lupa. The lupa came here to my area and informed Bill Compton's human, Sookie, of the events. Bill was aware of what had happened an never attempted to inform me. As a result the killings have started again. I call for justice in this matter."

The magister regarded Eric briefly then waved Sookie over. She stepped up but stood as far away from Eric as possible.

"Human, is this true?" He asked leaning forward.

Sookie looked to Freya who looked back at her and nodded her head imperceptibly. Sookie needed to tell the truth as lying now would only make things worse. Sookie looked back at the magister and took a deep breath.

"Yes it is but he did it...!" She started but the magister interrupted her.

"That is all I need from you. You may withdraw. Bring the prisoner forward." The lady dressed in leather dragged Bill forward and placed him in front of the magister.

"Mr Compton. I didn't expect to see you before me again so soon. You must like getting in trouble. Unfortunately this time there is no room for maneuvering. The case is clear against you and Mr Northman has rightly called for the highest punishment. The punishment is to be whipped by a silver whip till the dawn then you are to meet the sun briefly till your skin is nice and...pink." He said with a chuckle. "And you human will be given to your sheriff so you may always be reminded of your transgression. If there is nothing further sentence will be carried out."

Sookie began to scream and cry as Bill's shirt was ripped off and the woman in leather unraveled a wicked looking bull whip braided with silver chains. Bill was yelling for any kind of punishment that did not involve Sookie going to Eric but no one paid him any mind. In any other instance the whip might have looked beautiful but in a room full of people that were severely allergic to silver, it looked evil and frightening. Freya silently stepped up to the magister and spoke to him in a firm tone of voice.

"Magister I am the former Lupa of the werewolf pack that was spelled by this mysterious vampire. As you know as well, such shame is hard for one of our leaders to bear. Most simply end themselves but I did not. Bill Compton tried to assuage my shame by not spreading it around like a juicy bit of scuttlebutt. I plead for leniency magister."

Most of the vampires had fallen silent as Freya spoke to the magister. The whole situation was unique and likely not to be ever seen again so people wanted to take in as much as they could.

"That is a very passionate plea Lupa but since you are wolf kind and only a witness there is no real reason for me to accept your request." He said softly staring at her. He allowed the wolf to speak and since she did not bore him he would let this drama continue a little longer. Freya had to think and act fast though if this was going to work. She had to gauge the magister correctly for this to work and commit to an act that would be seen as shocking to her people.

"There is a reason for you to accept my dear magister." Freya said with a smile.

"Magister the verdict has been reached there is no need for this." Eric said angrily.

"This were interests me sheriff. I will allow her to continue. Stand down." The magister said leaning forward. Freya could hear Eric fuming in the back ground and braced herself for the rage he would have after she was done.

"Magister, I can see you are a man of discriminating tastes when it comes to...your curiosity of pain. Have you ever had a chance to experiment with one of my kind?" Freya asked with a sweet smile. The magister's face suddenly became eager and very interested. He stepped down off his dais and walked gracefully up to Freya and offered his arm to her. He was now very very interested.

"Just what did you have in mind Lupa? Are you offering yourself?" No vampire had ever taken a werewolf alive and the thought of one to play with made his feel very generous all of the sudden. Freya took his arm with a friendly little laugh and walked with the magister.

"Oh no no of course not. But I have it in my means to supply you with several specimens in a week's time."

"A week you say. Well I cannot totally break our laws here. Bill Compton will have to face some sort of punishment that will satisfy justice and his Sheriff. You understand of course?"

"Six months in a coffin should so the trick I think."

"Hmm what about the human?"

"Oh my! Eric has been around for over 1000 years if he can't win that little girl in 6 months then he is weaker then a day old vampire. So she is his either way. " Freya said with a chuckle.

"I suppose that is true. Very well. Lets test the waters my dear." He led her back to the gathering and took his place in his chair again and proposed the alternative punishment for Bill Compton. Freya stood near by Eric and watched as he did what she expected him to do.

"Magister I must protest. That is an all too mild punishment for such an offense. I am not satisfied." Eric said loudly.

"Eric you have 6 months with Bill out of the way. Think about it. The magister wants what I offered and he will find a way to delay this to infinity if he can. Be smart here." Freya whispered to Eric as she stood behind him.

Eric was very still now as he considered the situation. Freya had thought this one out well and it almost brought a smile to his face. So she wasn't completely broken from the banishment after all.

"You little bitch" He said quietly.

"Yes. I am." Freya smiled and walked away with a satisfied grin on her face. She walked to Sookie who was silently crying and stood next to the trembling woman.

"I know it looks bad. But I have just bargain that Bill will have to spend six months in a coffin instead of the full punishment. This means you will not belong to Eric and after the six months you and Bill can go back to normal." Freya whispered as Eric spoke to the magister.

Sookie shook her head and was about to step forward and speak again but Bill told her not too.

"No Sookie. Freya did the right thing. She kept you from belonging to Eric." Bill looked to the female werewolf and nodded his head in thanks. " I cannot thank you enough for what you have done. I am in your debt now Lupa."

Freya regarded the vampire that spoke to her and found he had been right and that he had indeed changed. She nodded her head to him silently and pulled Sookie away so she would not have to see her boyfriend getting sealed into a silver chained coffin. Eric after speaking to the magister had agreed to the punishment and the coffin was brought forward. Bill was lifted by two strong vampires and placed inside then the lip was nailed shut with silver nails and thick silver chains where wrapped around it. The magister told the leather clad female vampire to bury it quietly and when six months was up he could be released then. Sookie was still shaking and when she saw Eric and Pam leave the building she knew it was all over and Bill was sealed away from her. She threw her arms around Freya's neck and started sobbing while Freya tried to calm her.

"I called for a car to take us back to Fangtasia and when it's dropped us off it will take both of you back to Bon Temps" Eric said to Freya. They all piled into the car and as Freya watched the scenery pass by Eric stared at her for a few moments before speaking.

"Giving some of your people to vampires as play things won't sit well. I hope you have a few special people in mind for this."

Freya looked at him with a feral grin on her lips that would have scared Lucifer himself. If she was going to get her hands dirty then the dirt would soon fly.

"Oh I have a very special group of wolves in mind for this." She said in a sinister tone. Valdis and his posse would make the magister very very happy she thought.


End file.
